Enma VS Avengers
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Alors que Loki croupit en cellule, l'une de ses amies décident de venir l'aider en le faisant s'évader. Direction Midgard pour Enma, la plus tarée des Asgardienne, qui est bien décidée à faire un peu de tourisme avec un Loki à moitié consentant. Forcément, qui est-ce qu'on envoie pour récupérer le duo ? Je vous le donne en mille, les Avengers ! ( crack-fic, pas de Mary-Sue).


**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient à part Enma, l'OC présent, dont je partage la maternité avec ma béta **Ywëna.**

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur cet OS complètement barré ! Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire ça à part "crack fic" vu que Enma, qui est loin d'être une Mary-Sue, et juste complètement cinglée. Elle adore le sexe, voit des couples gays partout et je crois bien que son plus cher rêve dans la vie et de coucher avec tous les partenaires possibles et inimaginables. Bref, elle est folle. C'est une écriture multiple puisque nous sommes trois à nous être penchés sur cette histoire: moi et deux autres de mes amis ( **Don-Jul** à surtout fait le béta-reader mais en tant que fan inconditionnel d'Enma, c'était bien normal qu'il traque les fautes d'Ywëna et moi !). Bref, les personnages sont probablement OCC ( surtout Steve je trouve) mais gardez l'esprit ouvert car après tout c'est une crack-fic. Oui, je sais que comme ça, on dirait une excuse pourrie mais je vous assure que cette histoire est drôle ! Pour vous situez, l'histoire ce passe avant Thor 2 mais après Avengers.

Sur cela, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

– La situation est grave, tonna Odin. Nous devons agir maintenant avant qu'une catastrophe comme celle de Midgard ne se reproduise !

– Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? demanda Thor avec inquiétude. Je pensais que les prisons étaient inviolables !

Le chef de la sécurité se recroquevilla sur lui-même au point qu'on eut l'impression qu'il perdait plusieurs centimètres, et avança d'une voix vacillante :

– I-il a eu de l'aide, mon roi…

– Comment ? rugit Odin. Qui a osé ?!

Le cri sembla résonner dans la salle et Thor lui-même rentra la tête dans les épaules. Le chef de la sécurité semblait regretter beaucoup, mais alors vraiment beaucoup, de s'être levé ce matin-là. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un couinement quand il répondit.

– L-l-la magicienne, mon roi.

– Une magicienne ? répéta Odin sans comprendre.

Thor était lui aussi un peu perdu, et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de poser un regard menaçant sur l'homme d'arme qui leur faisait face :

– Mon frère s'est échappé de prison, a traversé le palais sans être vu, a berné Heimdall et est allé on-ne-sait-où avec l'aide d'une magicienne ? Une _seule_ _personne_ ?!

– C'était la folle ! gémit le garde.

Ça eut au moins le mérite de surprendre Odin et Thor, qui regardèrent tous les deux le chef de la sécurité avec incompréhension. Reprenant un peu d'assurance, le garde insista :

– Elle possède une magie presque égale à celle de votre frère. Ses illusions… Personne n'a été capable de les détecter. On ne sait pas quand elle les a activées, elles ont été si subtiles. C'est seulement quand l'illusion c'est dissipée et que nous avons vu la cellule ouverte, les trois gardes assommés, que nous avons compris que nous avions été bernés. Mais à ce moment-là, elle et le prisonnier étaient déjà loin !

– Pourquoi l'avez-vous appelée « la folle » ? fit Odin lentement.

– … Elle est très familière avec les serviteurs et les gardes, mon roi, fit le chef de la sécurité d'un ton rigide. Et comme elle est un peu… Excentrique, nous lui avons donné ce surnom.

– Je ne vois pas qui c'est, fit Thor d'un ton perplexe.

Le chef de la sécurité déglutit :

– Enma, mon prince. Il s'agit d'Enma, la magicienne, l'amie d'enfance de votre frère.

Thor et Odin poussèrent un identique grognement accablé. Puis le roi se tourna vers son fils :

– Tu as fréquenté cette jeune femme, n'est-ce pas ?

– Plus ou moins, se défendit Thor. Pourquoi ?

– Où penses-tu qu'elle l'ait emmené ? Et pour quelles raisons ?

Thor réfléchit :

– Enma n'est pas une conquérante, mais elle a une certaine… Prédisposition pour semer le chaos. Elle veut sans doute s'amuser. Quand à sa destination…

– Je crois que je peux vous éclairer sur ce sujet, interrompit une voix grave.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte de la salle du trône, ouverte. Heimdall se tenait dans l'encadrement, immense et imposant dans son armure d'or. Son visage était grave.

– J'ai enfin pu les voir. Ils sont à Midgard.

– La Terre, grogna Thor. Oh, Enma, c'est pas vrai !

**oOoOoOo**

Enma vivait très bien sa vie, merci bien. Ok, elle avait un petit problème d'hyperactivité et un grooos problème de nymphomanie, mais mis à part ça, tout allait trèèès bien. Elle était une excellente magicienne, avec une fortune convenable, des tas de jolis garçons partant pour un coup d'une nuit à chaque fois qu'elle sortait le soir _(c'est à dire tous les soirs. Deux fois. Trois si la journée avait été particulièrement ennuyeuse. Et quatre si elle était d'humeur. Et… Ok, vous avez compris l'idée)_, et pas d'ennuis particuliers. Donc voilà, tout allait super-bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Enfin en théorie.

Car depuis que son ami d'enfance (qui était aussi prince. Et adopté. Et très rancunier. Et accusé de haute trahison et d'avoir failli mettre la Terre et à sang, _d'accord_) était en prison, Enma s'ennuyait. Elle n'avait plus personne avec qui rivaliser d'audace avec son art de magicienne, parce que tous les autres étaient de gros nazes et que si elle faisait apparaitre une illusion un poil trop provocatrice, les gens rougissaient, bégayaient et baissaient les yeux. Elle n'avait personne pour l'accompagner dans les tavernes et lui donner un préservatif quand elle avait oublié les siens. Et, pire que tout, elle n'avait plus personne avec qui discuter de tout et de rien, depuis la pudeur ridicule de Sif au caractère de chien d'Odin en passant par la vie sexuelle supposée de Heimdall et de son épée. Personne d'autre que son cher ami d'enfance ne pouvait suivre ses idées tordues.

Ça avait probablement à voir avec le fait que son ami, en la personne de Loki, était complètement tordu lui aussi.

Du coup, peu de temps après l'emprisonnement de Loki, Enma se mit à s'ennuyer tellement qu'elle commença à "hacker"/ensorceler la sécurité du palais. Quelques tours de passe-passe, deux ou trois illusions, une clef volée et dupliquée, rien de bien difficile. En quelques jours le palais n'avait plus de secret pour elle et, protégée par un voile d'illusion qui la rendait invisible, elle circulait où elle voulait. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour voler joyeusement tout le PQ des toilettes royales et dessiner un smiley sur le marteau de Thor. Ensuite, elle eut une illumination et décida de faire évader Loki de prison.

Oui, dit comme ça, ça fait un peu "_et paf, ça fait des chocapics_" mais bon, c'était comme ça que marchait le cerveau d'Enma.

Du coup, elle rendit visite à Loki, étendant son illusion autour d'elle pour envelopper également la cellule de son ami, afin que personne ne les voie ou ne les entende. La première fois qu'elle apparu comme par magie (bon, en fait, c'était de la magie) devant la cellule, Loki fit un bond de vingt centimètres et en tomba sur les fesses :

– Enma !

– Loki ! s'exclama joyeusement la magicienne. Ça faisait un bail ! Alors, comment va la vie ?

– Enma, je suis en prison, soupira l'autre.

– Et ?

– Et alors, comment va la vie, je m'ennuie, voilà comment ça va !

– Oh, ça tombe bien, je m'ennuie aussi. Et si je te faisais évader ?

Et l'accord avait été scellé.

Après ça, Enma était revenue tous les jours, et, assise devant la cellule sans être vue ni entendue par les gardes qui étaient bernés par sa magie, elle s'était mise à faire des plans et des projets avec Loki. Comment ouvrir cette fichue cellule ? Comment quitter le palais ? Comment quitter Asgard ? Etait-il possible de balancer des œufs pourris sur Odin au passage ? Enfin bref, ce genre de banalités. Il ne fallut guère plus d'une semaine, à eux deux, pour concocter un plan. Et si ça prit si longtemps c'était parce qu'Enma avait une vie sexuelle débordante qu'elle tenait à entretenir. Et qu'elle tenait aussi à raconter à Loki, qui ne pouvait pas y échapper. Mais bon, l'important c'était qu'en moins de huit jours, les deux magiciens avaient créé une théorie capable de mettre par terre l'armée complète du palais.

C'est dingue ce que les Asgardiens étaient des nazes en sécurité, tout de même.

Enfin bref. Le jour J, donc, Enma alla donc voir Loki. Elle avait préparé le sort pour ouvrit la cellule, préparé un itinéraire pour s'en aller, et même un vaisseau pour se rendre sur Terre. C'était qu'elle était prévoyante quand même. Et de très bonne humeur parce qu'elle avait couché avec Fandral, un des amis de Thor, ce qu'elle ne se priva pas de raconter à Loki avec moult détails :

– … Et là il m'a attrapé par les hanches, et…

– Ce n'est pas que ça m'intéresse pas, la coupa Loki d'un ton blasé. Mais tu pourrais me faire sortir avant de poursuivre ?

Enma haussa les sourcils :

– Ah non, pour une fois que je t'ai sous la main sans que tu puisses fuir pendant que je te parle ! Tiens, d'ailleurs il y a deux ou trois petites choses que je voudrais te dire…

– Si c'est au sujet d'une autre orgie dans une taverne, je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

– Meuh non, voyons. Je voulais juste te dire, Loki, mon chou, tu es un sinistre crétin.

– Je te demande pardon ? S'exclama Loki, surpris.

Il avait l'habitude du franc-parler de son amie mais il ne s'était jamais fais traité de "crétin" durant toute sa vie. Enma hocha doctement la tête et lissa un pan de sa robe avant de continuer :

– Vouloir dominer Midgard... Faut vraiment en tenir une couche.

– Je suis un dieu, diriger une planète est une chose naturelle. Répondit le prisonnier avec un petit sourire.

Et c'est ce sourire qui faisait bouillir intérieurement Enma. C'était la preuve que son ami n'était plus celui avec lequel elle avait couru les bordels d'Asgard pour fêter son anniversaire. Cela avait été une nuit... Fort productive pour elle. Cela avait d'ailleurs était un véritable miracle qu'elle ne dorme ensuite que trois jours d'affilés tellement elle était fatiguée. Enma secoua la tête, quittant ses souvenirs pour revenir au présent.

– Alors les autres avaient raison. Fit l'Asgardienne avec une froideur qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tu as vraiment fais tout ça juste pour avoir ton joli petit cul posé sur un trône.

Loki la fixa méchamment avant de croiser les bras. Il était agacé mais en même temps mal à l'aise de voir Enma sérieuse. C'était tellement rare...

– Enma, d'habitude j'adore tes excentricités mais là tu vas trop loin.

– Ah ouais ?

– Oui. Approuva-t-il avec un hochement sec. Donc soit tu tiens ta promesse soit tu pars.

– D'accord mais pas sans une petite leçon de morale.

– Une leçon de morale venant de la plus grande nymphomane des Neuf Royaumes ? Répondit Loki en haussant un sourcil, incrédule.

– Moi au moins j'ai pas finis en taule parce que j'ai tenté de prendre Midgard. Rétorqua-t-elle. Et j'imagine qu'en plus ils ne fournissent pas de porno ici. La dèche totale !

Loki se retient de l'envoyer paître et inspira profondément. Enma prit ça pour une invitation à continuer. Ce que ça n'était pas, mais bon, là, trop tard…

– Ecoute-moi bien. Commença-t-elle en s'approchant de la prison de verre. Je t'aime bien Loki, vraiment. On a eut de bonnes parties de jambes en l'air et on s'amuse bien à faire tourner le monde en bourrique. Mais tu t'es vraiment comporté comme un abruti. Que tu en veuilles à Odin, je le comprends, c'est un vieux con imbaisable. Mais franchement, ton désir pour le trône est-il tel que tous les bons moments passés avec ton frère...

– Il n'est pas mon frère ! hurla soudain Loki, ses yeux s'emplissant de colère.

– Oh mais cesse d'être aussi drama-queen bordel ! Hurla à son tour Enma en tapant de poing contre la paroi de verre. Si au lieu d'avoir rongé tes sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'ils te détruisent, tu les avais extériorisé plus tôt, t'aurais peut-être pas frôlé l'exécution capitale ! Et maintenant t'as gagné quoi, hein ? Roi jusqu'à ta mort d'une cage de verre, bravo ! J'te ferais envoyer un trône et une couronne de papier pour ton anniversaire. Mais pour le porno tu peux toujours courir !

L'Asgardienne reprit lentement son souffle après sa tirade. Les deux se fixèrent en silence et pour la première fois, Loki se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être bel et bien agit comme un idiot. S'il avait réussit à mettre Enma dans un état pareil, c'est qu'il avait vraiment dû aller un peu trop loin.

(D'accord, vraiment très loin).

– Alors... Tu vas me laisser là ? Déclara-t-il doucement.

Enma le fixa un peu plus longtemps avant d'avoir un petit sourire qui lui ressemblait déjà plus:

– Je t'ai promis de te sortir de là, non ? Je vais commettre un acte de Haute-Trahison mais comme j'aime bien faire enrager le vieux machin qui te sert de père adoptif... Recule un peu mon chou !

Loki leva les yeux au ciel mais recula à bonne distance. Enma plissa un peu les yeux, tendit la main et après une seconde, un trou se forma dans la paroi de verre qui grésilla légèrement.

– Tu peux sortir ! Déclara-t-elle triomphante.

– Merci, bien, j'avais remarqué.

– Le cynisme ne te mènera à rien mon chou. Répliqua doctement l'Asgardienne. Le sexe par contre...

Le sorcier roula des yeux sans répondre et se dirigea vers l'ouverture et il eut juste le temps de passer une jambe et le buste que l'ouverture commençais déjà à se refermer.

– Enma !

– Hey ! C'est pas ma faute ! Répliqua la jeune femme.

Loki n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva à moitié coincé dans la paroi de verre, celle-ci le mettant dans une position absolument ridicule. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter le marché de cette tarée qui lui servait d'amie !

– Fais quelque chose. Grommela-il en fusillant Enma du regard.

– Deux secondes faut que je me concentre. Répondit Enma. Raconte moi un truc porno tiens !

– Parce que CA, ça va t'aider à te concentrer ? !

– J'ai un mode de concentration original. Répliqua Enma avec un haussement d'épaule.

– Si je te dis que tu pourras te faire les Avengers une fois sur Midgard, est-ce que ça t'aide ? Répondit finalement Loki, exaspéré.

Le visage de son amie se déforma d'une grimace perverse alors qu'un _Mouhéhéhéhé_ plus qu'étrange ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Loki haussa un sourcil mais sourit intérieurement. Il aurait dû penser à ça plus tôt en faite. Enma se mit presque sautiller su place avec un regard lubrique et tendit à nouveau la main vers elle. Cette fois-ci, le trou resta suffisamment ouvert pour que Loki puisse complètement sortir.

C'est juste à ce moment là que la garde surgit !

… Ou du moins s'agissait-il de trois pauvres types n'ayant jamais rien demandé à personne, qui voulaient juste aller prendre leur pause et qui étaient entré par inadvertance dans le champ illusionné d'Enma. Le monde était vraiment mal fait. Pour eux surtout. Du coup, il leur fallut bien trois pas pour constater deux choses :

La première est que le prince enfermé à vie pour tentative de tyrannie abusif n'était plus si enfermé que ça.

La deuxième était qu'une Asgardienne leur fonçait présentement dessus, les mains illuminées de bleu en hurlant « NINJA ! »

Le garde qui se prit fit balancé dans la cage de verre en dernier ajouta un trois mentalement. Il allait sûrement devoir pointer au chômage quand toute cette histoire sera découverte.

Enma posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec un sourire satisfait en voyant les corps inconscients entremêlé dans la cage. Son regard s'attarda si bien dessus que Loki ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

– Ça suffit. Déclara le dieu des mensonges.

– Mais j'ai rien fait !

– Ah parce que tu vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas en train d'envisager de les violer pendant qu'ils dorment peut-être ? !

– … Mais comment tu peux savoir ça ? ! S'exclama Enma en levant les bras au ciel. T'es devenu télépathe pendant ton séjour en taule ?

– Je te connais Enma, c'est largement suffisant. Répondit Loki avec un petit sourire.

L'Asgardienne eut un grand sourire et passa joyeusement un bras autours des épaules de Loki bien qu'elle soit un peu plus petite que lui.

– Oui, c'est pour ça que je t'aime mon chou ! Tu t'imagines pas à quel point je me suis emmerdée quand t'étais pas là !

– Va vraiment falloir qu'on corrige ta manie de filer des surnoms...

– Cours toujours. Répondit-elle. Et maintenant, si on allait voir ces fameux Avengers ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'Enma et Loki s'étaient tiré d'Asgard après avoir emprunté l'un des passages entre les mondes que seul Loki connaissait.

**OooOoOo**

La Tour Stark était l'un des plus grands bâtiments de New-York. C'était l'une des fiertés de Tony Stark qui servait surtout à flatté son égo, déjà fort démesuré. Mais depuis quelques mois, c'était surtout devenus le camp de base des Avengers quand il n'était pas en mission. Stark avait beau le cacher, il était plutôt content qu'ils soient là. Il avait enfin des conversations intéressantes grâce à Banner, tout allait bien avec Pepper (qui était en ce moment en Europe, d'ailleurs), Clint et Natasha passaient souvent faire un petit coucou et Steve avait emménagé depuis un mois. Le soldat n'allait pas rester dans l'espèce d'appart' sordide qu'il avait voulu s'acheter lui-même après avoir été décongelé. Bon, le Captain avait encore du mal avec la technologie mais au moins, il ne restait plus comme un idiot devant un ordinateur. Tony s'était d'ailleurs longtemps foutu de lui quand Steve était venu le voir tout paniqué en lui disant qu'une voix sortait de l'ordinateur pour lui parler de viagra.

Stark avait alors dû lui expliqué qu'il s'agissait juste d'une fenêtre de pub avec une vidéo qui s'était activé. La seule chose qui manquait au tableau était Thor et Tony espérait qu'il reverrait un jour le dieu Nordique sans que se soit pour une affaire d'invasion.

Mais c'était bien connu, Tony n'avait jamais de bol.

Alors quand au petit matin, Thor débarqua sur la terrasse en manquant presque de se prendre la baie vitrée, Tony se dit que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. La nouvelle de l'arrivé de Thor fit le tour des autres et tout le monde vint à la rencontre du blond.

– Alors Point Break ? Comment ça va ? Demanda Tony.

– On ne pensait pas te revoir tout de suite. Ajouta Steve avec un petit sourire.

– Ah mes amis ! S'exclama Thor en mettant de grandes tapes viriles sur les épaules des hommes avant de faire un baisemain à Natasha.

Il ne fallait pas croire, le dieu de la foudre avait des manières. Natacha ricana intérieurement en voyant Clint se massait discrètement l'épaule avec une grimace. Il était sure qu'il allait avoir un bleue... Tony et Banner se firent d'ailleurs la même réflexion.

– Alors, en visite sur Midgard ?

Le visage de Thor se décomposa légèrement alors qu'il secouait la tête.

– J'aurais aimé mes amis mais... Il y a un problème.

– Ne me dit pas que c'est encore ton frère... Fit Steve en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Thor eut un visage piteux et hocha la tête. Il s'attira une volée de protestation, Tony étant le plus motivés niveau engueulade. Sérieusement, la sécurité d'Asgard était absolument merdique !

– On risque encore une invasion ? Demanda Natasha.

– Non mais une vague de chaos probablement. Marmonna Thor. Loki ne s'est pas échappé seul.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui... Il est avec Enma.

– Enma ? Fit Banner avec un léger haussement de sourcil.

– C'est une amie d'enfance de mon frère. Expliqua le dieu de la foudre. C'est une magicienne quasiment au même niveau que Loki.

La nouvelle prit un peu au dépourvus les autres. Loki avait une amie ? Avec son côté émo dépressif shakespearien à casque à cornes ? Et une amie fille en plus !

– Attend... Amie jusqu'à quel point ? Demanda Tony avec un petit sourire.

– C'est à dire ?

– Amie genre « j'te tape dans le dos » ou amie « faisons le tango à l'horizontal à l'occasion » ?

Thor cligna stupidement des paupières, ne comprenant pas la métaphore. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Steve qui rougissait méchamment comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de sexe. Clint poussa un soupir blasé, et Natasha demanda carrément :

– Ils sont proches ?

– Tellement proches qu'on dirait qu'ils sont soudés à la hanche, fit Thor pince-sans-rire. C'est un miracle qu'elle ne l'ait pas accompagné à Midgard avant.

– Misère, grommela Tony. Et on fait quoi ?

– Si on doit faire face à une nouvelle invasion… ! s'inquiéta Banner.

Et là, Thor esquissa un large sourire :

– Oh, pas de souci de ce côté. Mon frère va devoir faire face à une petite surprise. Sa magie est bloquée.

Tony haussa un sourcil :

– Vous lui avez confisqué sa baguette magique de peur qu'il se crève un œil avec ?

– Pire, fit joyeusement le dieu de la foudre. Nous avons trafiqué un bracelet qu'il porte autour du poignet. Ça agit comme une paire de menottes qui verrouille son énergie. Il est totalement dépourvu de magie. Ça va lui faire une surprise.

– Il doit le savoir, non, s'il a un bracelet magique-pas-magique soudainement autour du poignet ? sourcilla Clint.

Le sourire de Thor s'agrandit :

– Oh non, il porte ce bracelet depuis des années, le piège n'y a été intégré que juste avant son enfermement en cellule.

– Cellule pourrie si je puis me permettre, glissa Tony.

– Et est-ce qu'il y a un risque pour que cette Enma découvre le piège et le désactive, et qu'on se retrouve avec une _autre_ invasion ? demanda Steve d'un ton pragmatique.

Thor réfléchit, puis secoua la tête :

– Je ne pense pas. Le bracelet a été verrouillé pour que seul mon père, ma mère ou moi-même puissions l'ouvrir. Aussi puissante soit-elle, Enma n'a aucune chance.

– D'accord, fit Banner en plissant le front. Eh, cette fille, Enma, tu la connais bien ?

– Euh, non pas vraiment, fit Thor après un instant de réflexion. Ça n'a jamais été le coup de foudre entre nous…

Il y eut un silence bizarre, puis Tony s'exclama d'un air choqué :

– Eh ! Tu as fait UNE BLAGUE !

Il y eut un bref silence. Puis Clint bâilla ostensiblement :

– Donc, en fait, y a pas de danger immédiat, c'est ça ? Je peux retourner me coucher ?

– En fait il y a un risque, le coupa Thor. C'est _Enma_. Elle est capable de semer un chaos monstrueux sur cette planète juste pour se distraire !

– Alors on doit l'arrêter, c'est ça ? soupira Clint.

– Oui. Enfin non. Enma ne cherche pas la guerre. Tant que vous ne la fâchez pas, il n'arrivera rien à Midgard. Elle va visiter, s'amuser deux ou trois heures, puis revenir sur Asgard.

Les Avengers se regardèrent, désarçonnés, et Banner esquissa un sourire un peu grimaçant :

– Et si on la fâche, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, fit lentement Thor. Mais ça ne sera pas beau à voir… Après tout, elle est amie avec mon frère.

– Que Dieu nous vienne en aide, marmonna Steve.

**oOoOoOo**

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « c'est coincé » ? répéta Enma d'un ton agacé.

Loki, lui, était au bord de l'hystérie :

– C'est coincé, ma magie ne marche plus ! Coincé ! Comme si, comme si… Comme si j'avais ces fichues menottes ! Nom de… ! RAAAAH ! Je n'ai plus de magie !

– Et c'est ainsi que Loki d'Asgard découvrit l'impuissance, fit Enma d'un ton sentencieux.

Elle évita le poing de Loki en ricanant, et se mit à tourner autour de son ami d'un pas dansant, tandis que le sorcier gesticulait en essayant d'appeler à lui son pouvoir. Heureusement, ils se trouvaient dans un coin peu fréquenté de Central Park et il était encore tôt, donc personne ne pouvait voir ce spectacle navrant.

Soudain, Loki se figea, et Enma s'approcha d'un air intéressé :

– C'est bon, tu as trouvé ce qui causait ta petite panne ?

Loki lui jeta un regard noir :

– On voit bien que ce n'est pas à toi que c'est arrivé.

En effet, Enma avait toujours tous ses pouvoirs, merci bien. Elle esquissa un sourire insolent, et Loki reporta son attention sur ses mains. Plus précisément sur son poignet gauche, où un large bracelet d'or gravé de runes cerclait son poignet.

– C'est ce bracelet.

– Quoi, ce bracelet ? répéta Enma sans comprendre.

– C'est lui qui bride mes pouvoirs. Ils ont dû le trafiquer quand je suis entré en cellule, je l'ai enlevé le temps qu'ils le vérifient, ils me l'ont rendu et… Je vais les tuer.

Enma, qui observait toujours le bracelet avec curiosité –il était beau, élégant, collé à la peau de manière à ne pas pouvoir être ôté sans un sort– s'immobilisa soudain et écarquilla les yeux :

– C'est celui que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire ! couina-t-elle avec horreur.

– Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis…

– Les sagouins ! rugit-elle avec indignation. Ils ont ruiné mon cadeau ! Si je les trouve, je les tue et je les viole !

– Euh…

– Ouais, t'as raison. Je les viole et ENSUITE je les tue !

– Enma... Pourquoi tous tes projets passent toujours par la case viol ? Euh... Non, en fait je veux surtout pas savoir ce qui passe dans ce truc appelé "ton cerveau".

– Tu sais pas ce que tu rates, fit dignement Enma. Bon, allez, si t'as fini de t'apitoyer sur ton problème de panne, on peut y aller !

– Quoi ?! glapit le sorcier avec indignation. Eh, je n'ai PLUS DE MAGIE ! C'est grave ! Très grave ! Alors on annule ce qui était prévu et on cherche une solution, genre maintenant !

– Meuh non. Ne t'inquiète pas mon chou, s'il y a du danger, je te protégerai.

– Là n'est pas la question !

– Quoi, tu as la trouille ?

– Non !

– Oh, si, je peux voir que tu as la trouille, se moqua Enma en lui tournant autour. Mais c'est pas grave, tu sais, ça arrive même aux meilleurs. Bon, tu n'es pas exactement un guerrier, alors, ça se comprend. Je veux dire, il y a des hommes, des vrais, des durs, et il y a des bébés pleurnichards à côté, ça compense.

– …

– Oh mais je ne te juge pas ! continua joyeusement Enma tandis que Loki fumait de rage. Je peux même te faire un câlin de réconfort si tu veux. Du moment que tu promets de ne pas pleurer trop fort, parce que ma robe est neuve. Pauvre petit bébé Loki, c'est qu'il est vaste, le monde extérieur, et que les pauvres petits sorciers sont vite effrayés…

Une veine battait à la tempe de Loki et Enma lui tourna le dos pour observer l'horizon, et accessoirement cacher son petit sourire supérieur, et continua d'un ton dramatique :

– Enfin bref, on parle, on parle, mais on perd du temps ! Bon, tu peux rester là à geindre, mais moi j'y vais. C'est une aventure, après tout. Un défi ! Quelque chose que tu pourras raconter à tes enfants, et ils seront tellement heureux d'avoir hérité du courage de leur mère…

– D'ACCORD ! explosa Loki. Je viens avec toi !

– Super ! s'exclama Enma en l'attrapant par le bras. Allez, viens, on va aller en direction de ce gros bâtiment là-bas !

– C'est l'Empire State Building, grommela Loki.

– Super ! Allons voir l'Empire State machin !

**oOoOoOo**

Alors que les Avengers étaient en train de discuter du cas des deux sorciers en vacances sur Midgard, le téléphone de Natasha sonna. Les autres firent presque aussitôt silence, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. La russe le décrocha et écouta Maria Hill avec un visage totalement inexpressif. Elle salua ensuite l'agent, raccrocha et se tourna vers l'équipe.

– Loki a été repéré au pied de l'Empire State Building.

– Le quoi ? Répéta Thor en haussant les sourcils.

– C'est un immeuble. Expliqua Clint.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas ? C'est pas super discret comme cachette. Fit Tony en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

– En effet. Approuva Natasha. Mais Fury veut que nous le récupérions avant qu'il ne cause en quelconque problème.

– Est-ce qu'Enma était avec lui ? Demanda Thor d'une voix presque fébrile.

– On ne m'en a pas informée.

A cette nouvelle, le dieu de la foudre pâlit légèrement, s'attirant un regard curieux de la part de Banner.

– C'est si grave que ça qu'elle ne soit pas avec lui ?

– Oh que oui. Dit Thor en hochant gravement la tête. Si Loki est avec elle, il pourra plus ou moins limiter les dégâts alors que si elle est seule...

– Et bien quoi ? Demanda Steve, un peu effrayé de voir le puissant dieu nordique actuellement craindre quelqu'un.

– Elle est bien capable de faire de l'entièreté de la ville son harem personnel.

– Oookaaay. Répondit Tony en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. On va allez cherchez l'autre diva et après son occupe de sa taré de copine. Ça va pour tout le monde ?

Le reste des Avengers hochèrent la tête et ils allèrent mettre leurs tenues. Aussi pressé qu'ils étaient, ils n'allaient pas y aller en pyjama. Surtout qu'être dans une tenue facilement arrachable en présence d'Enma n'était pas la chose la prudente à faire. Sauf si on était partisan de ce genre de pratique... Quoiqu'il en soit, une petit dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous prêt pour partir en mission. Tony décida d'y aller en éclaireur pendant que les autres prenaient l'une des voitures du milliardaire. Thor avait beau lui assurer qu'il ne devrait pas y aller seul, l'Iron Man n'en avait rien voulu savoir.

Tony fut donc le premier arrivé devant l'Empire State Building. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver à Loki qui se tenait simplement au pied de l'immeuble, un sac de sport à ses pieds et les mains sur les hanches.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

Le milliardaire descendit prudemment sur le sol, s'attirant des cris et des regards émerveillé de la foule. Finalement, le bruit attira l'attention de Loki qui tourna la tête vers l'arrière. Il grimaça intérieurement en voyant l'Iron Man arriver vers lui. Avec son foutu bracelet, il ne pouvait pas se défendre magiquement. Heureusement, Enma lui avait gentiment –comprenez qu'il avait dû lui rouler un patin pour obtenir gain de cause– prêter une dague donc il n'était pas non plus aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton.

– Ah mon mégalo préféré ! S'exclama Tony en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de Loki. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tourisme ?

– Du baby-sitting serait plus approprié. Murmura le sorcier.

Tony fronça légèrement les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil au sac de sport. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il y vit plusieurs bombes de peintures à l'intérieur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Enma apparut soudain à côté de lui, faisant sauter Tony de surprise.

– Loki mon chou ! Passe moi une autre bombe ! J'ai presque fini !

La jeune femme avait un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage et les vêtements tachés de peinture. Tony cligna des paupières et eut une moue appréciatrice. C'est qu'elle était plutôt bien foutus la copine du sorcier.

– Enma...Je ne pense pas que dessiner un phallus avec de la peinture rose bonbon sur tout un pan de...

– Ouais, ouais ! Tu me l'as déjà dit. La coupa Enma avec un mouvement de main. Allez passe !

– Tu me feras vraiment tout...

– Oh je t'en ai pas fais assez, si tu veux mon avis. Roucoula Enma en passant ses bras autours du cou de Loki.

– Ah ouais quand même ! S'exclama Tony s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il faut dire que vu le regard de l'Asgardienne, il s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'elle saute sur Loki et qu'ils s'envoient en l'air maintenant devant tout le monde. Enma tourna la tête vers Tony et un petit sourire lubrique fleurit sur ses lèvres.

– Dis... Est-ce que ça ne serait pas l'un de tes Avengers ?

Loki haussa légèrement un sourire avant de comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Il eut à son tour un sourire tordus et Tony sentit le coup fourrée arriver.

– Enma, je te présente Tony Star alias l'Iron Man. Déclara Loki en faisant un geste vers le brun.

– Mais y a de la chair sous cette carapace ? Demanda très sérieusement Enma.

– Oui.

– Dans ce cas...

Enma se détacha de Loki, lissa ses cheveux en arrière, tira un peu sur les pans de sa robe et fixa Tony droit dans les yeux avant de crier :

– A TABLE !

Tony cligna des yeux.

Et hurla.

– OH BORDEL DE MERDE !

La seule chose qu'il enregistra ensuite et qu'il fut plaqué au sol par l'Asgardienne. Il essaya de la dégager mais Enma était d'une force étonnante et l'immobiliser avec une efficacité redoutable. Il faut dire qu'elle avait des années de pratiques quand il s'agissait de plaquer un homme au sol avec ses jambes... Enma analysa rapidement l'armure, cherchant les points faibles pour pouvoir l'arracher et découvrir le mâle qui se cachait en dessous. Enma était très curieuse et avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait le fameux Tony Stark. Après tout, c'était comme une pochette surprise !

– Hey, vous voulez pas l'enlever ? Demanda-t-elle quand même à Tony.

– Alors là, sûrement pas ! S'écria le milliardaire.

– Tant pis. Fit Enma en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme agrippa fermement le masque et le tira violemment en arrière. Il y eut un bruit de craquement, accompagné par les éclats de rire de Loki qui s'en tenait les côtes. Il aurait peut-être du emmener Enma avec lui la première fois. Il n'aurait même pas eut besoin des Chitauris. Avec un cri de victoire, l'Asgardienne réussit enfin à enlever le masque. Tony écarquilla les yeux, trop choqué pour ne serait-ce qu'utiliser ses armes. Là, la seule chose qu'il pensait était que si Pepper apprenait ça, il allait se faire tuer.

– Ah mais c'est qu'il est bandant ! Roucoula Enma avec un sourire appréciateur.

– De toute façon, tu trouves tout le monde plus ou moins bandant. Répondit Loki entre deux éclats de rire.

– Hey ! J'suis pas tout le monde ! S'exclama Tony malgré lui.

– Et bien on va voir ça tout de suite ! Chantonna joyeusement Enma alors qu'elle se penchait pour embrasser le milliardaire.

– Enma lâche tout de suite l'homme de fer ! Hurla soudain une voix.

L'Asgardienne releva la tête, relâchant un peu sa prise. Tony, qui avait repris totalement ses esprits, le sentit et réussit enfin à se dégager. L'Asgardienne se redressa, se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant. Clint et Natasha la visait tout deux, n'affichant pas grand chose bien qu'ils avaient été surpris de voir Tony dans une telle position. Steve et Banner étaient juste derrière eux. Le soldat avait les joues un peu rouges et Banner, qui n'était pas encore transformé, fixait Enma avec deux yeux ronds. Loki, lui, fit une grimace en voyant tout ce petit monde et en particulier Thor. Il s'approcha d'Enma et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que son amie bavait presque.

– Enma, c'est limite pitoyable, tu sais ?

– J'm'en fous complètement Loki-chou. Répliqua-t-elle en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de manche.

– Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

– Non !

Thor qui, contrairement aux autres, avait l'habitude de ce type de querelle s'approcha des autres avec un regard sévère. Oui, Thor peut avoir un regard sévère, ce qui était plutôt effrayant pour la plus part des hommes sous ses ordres sur Asgard. Regard qui n'avait cependant aucun effet sur son frère adoptif et la magicienne nymphomane. Celle lui aurait d'ailleurs sauté au cou si Loki ne l'avait pas retenu par le poignet. Il était en plein combat de « le-premier-qui-baisse-les-yeux-est-une-lopette » avec Thor et n'avait pas envie d'être interrompus.

– Loki, que tu te sois échappé est absolument inadmissible. Gronda le dieu de la foudre.

– Je ne me suis pas échappé. Rétorqua le brun. J'ai prit des petites vacances, après tout, l'éternité c'est long, surtout en prison.

– Loki, écoute moi mon frère...

– Je ne suis pas ton frère ! Hurla le sorcier.

– Et voilà tu l'as relancé. Fit Enma en levant les yeux au ciel. Franchement, tu sais pas qu'il y a une liste de mots à ne pas prononcer en présence de mon Loki-chou ?

– Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça bon sang !

– Loki-chou ? Répéta Steve, dubitatif. Ils sont vraiment ensemble alors ?

– C'est plus des sex-friend à mon avis. Répondit Stark en tenant son casque dans sa main.

Enma l'avait bousillé et il ne pouvait plus le remettre pour le moment. L'Asgardienne se tourna vers eux en émettant un rire des plus louches.

– Une brochette de canons... J'aurais dû venir sur Midgard plus tôt !

– La laissez pas vous approchez ! S'exclama Tony qui se cacha stratégiquement derrière Banner.

S'il se transformait en Hulk, au moins il serait à l'abri. Le scientifique retint un soupir exaspéré mais ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à son ami de craindre la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air bel et bien complètement tarée.

– Vous ne seriez pas en train de sur-réagir Stark ? Demanda pourtant Steve avec un haussement de sourcil.

– Elle m'a arraché mon casque à mains nues ! A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait avec nos pantalons, hein ? !

– Peut-être qu'on pourrait discuter ? Proposa calmement Natasha.

– Loki ? Fit soudain Enma. Comment il s'appelle le mec avec le bouclier ?

– Steve Roger.

La sorcière craque ses phalanges et fixa Steve en se léchant les lèvres.

– Il a une super paires de fesses ! Je le veux !

– Quoi ? Fit le soldat avec un cri étranglé.

Enma s'apprêta à foncer vers Steve quand une main puissante l'agrippa par le col de sa robe, la soulevant du sol. Enma se débattit en criant des insanités, tentant de frapper Thor par la même occasion.

– Mais lâche moi bordel !

– Hors de question que tu agresses mes amis !

– Je veux pas les agresser ! Je veux coucher avec !

Le dieu de la foudre leva les yeux au ciel et grimaça en recevant un coup de pied dans le genou. De son côté, Loki ne fit absolument aucun mouvement pour aider son amie. Il savait très bien qu'Enma pouvait largement se débrouiller toute seule dans ce genre de situation. Et puis, il était un peu mort de rire aussi.

– Enma va falloir que tu te calmes. Fit Thor en la secouant un peu.

– C'est pas ce que tu disais quand on à coucher ensemble la dernière fois ! S'écria Enma en croisant les bras.

Thor rosit légèrement et lâcha d'une voix un peu moins assurée :

– J'étais bourré, ça ne compte pas.

– Elle a couché avec toi aussi ? Demanda Clint en écarquillant les yeux.

– Je suis très actif mon poussin. Répondit doctement Enma avec un clignement d'œil.

– Mon poussin ? Répéta l'agent avec une grimace.

– J'adore filer des surnoms à tout le monde ! S'exclama l'Asgardienne, fière d'elle. Pas vrai mon chou et mon lapin ?

Les deux Asgardiens rougirent malgré eux et les autres eurent bien du mal à se retenir de rire. Stark ne tint d'ailleurs pas longtemps et il explosa d'un rire contagieux qui gagna vite Banner et Steve.

Les éclats de rire furent troublée pas le téléphone de Natasha qui sonnait à nouveau. Ignorant les autres qui n'en finissait pas de se marrer, elle répondit en s'éloignant de quelques pas. La discussion ne dura pas longtemps et la russe haussa un sourcil avant de regarder dans la direction d'Enma. Elle raccrocha ensuite et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des autres.

– Fury veut qu'on les ramène tous les deux sur l'hélicarrier pour discuter de ce qui se passe.

– Tu crois qu'ils vont vouloir nous suivre gentiment ? Demanda Clint.

L'espionna haussa les épaules avant d'ajouter :

– Il voudrait aussi savoir pourquoi il y a un dessin de pénis géant sur la face Nord de l'Empire State Building.

– Tiens d'ailleurs j'ai pas fini ! s'exclama joyeusement Enma.

Et hop, elle choppa une nouvelle bombe de peinture et serait repartie direct finir son œuvre artistique si Thor ne l'avait pas fermement retenue par la peau du cou. Ce à quoi Enma répliqua en lui attrapant l'autre main et en la mordant. Fort. Thor émit un cri de douleur, commença à soulever son marteau, Loki se tendit et avança d'un pas…

– Euh, intervint timidement Banner. Mademoiselle, si on vous laisse finir votre dessin, vous nous accompagnerez gentiment ensuite ?

A peu près tout le monde posa un regard sidéré sur le scientifique, sauf Enma qui eut l'air de considérer sérieusement la question :

– Eh bien, ça dépend mon chaton. Est-ce que M. Belle-Paire-de-Fesses vient aussi ?

Steve eut l'air alarmé, mais Banner hocha la tête après une hésitation :

– Oui.

– Alors ça roule.

Banner eut l'air soulagé (ça se comprenait), et Enma se tourna vers Thor pour lui demander très civilement :

– Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? Je te préviens si tu le fais pas je te raconte ma dernière soirée à Asgard et tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir toutes les utilisations qu'on peut faire d'un porte-manteau.

Thor couina –oui, _couina_– et la lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé. Ravie, Enma sautilla sur place puis, enveloppée d'un halo bleu de magie, décolla comme une fusée pour aller terminer son dessin de pénis sur le symbole de New York.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Clint demanda, incrédule à Banner :

– Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va revenir après ?!

Banner haussa les épaules :

– Elle a l'air assez barrée pour ça.

– Et on tient l'autre mégalo en otage ! ajouta Stark.

Loki lui lança un regard blasé :

– Si vous cherchez un moyen de pression sur Enma, vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de me prendre en otage. Demandez juste à l'autre clown d'enlever son costume.

Et il indiqua négligemment Steve, qui eut l'air encore plus alarmé. Le pire, c'était que Thor semblait partager l'avis de Loki… Oh, dieu, dans quoi ils étaient embarqués cette fois ?

**oOoOoOo**

Dès que Fury entra dans la pièce, Loki sut que ça allait se barrer en cacahouète. Il faut dire que c'était un genre de constante dans l'univers dès qu'Enma était concernée. Évidemment, l'univers décida joyeusement de lui prouver qu'il avait raison, et la magicienne, qui était tranquillement assise sur une chaise entre Loki et Thor, pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogatif en voyant le commandant les toiser d'un air furax :

– Pourquoi vous avez qu'un œil vous ?

– Oh Enma tu ne peux pas demander aux gens pourquoi ils n'ont qu'un œil, fit Thor d'un ton choqué.

– Bah pourquoi ? On apprend à se connaître, on crée des liens, on partage des expériences, et on finit chez l'un ou chez l'autre à faire des trucs autrement plus intéressants que de jouer aux échecs.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu as contre les échecs, glissa Loki mine de rien.

– Je perds à chaque fois !

– Parce que tu as la capacité de concentration d'une poule.

– Je suis sûre que tu triches ?

– En utilisant mon cerveau pour réfléchir ? se moqua Loki. J'admets, c'est un horrible avantage. Je t'autorise à faire pareil la prochaine fois.

– La prochaine fois je te fais bouffer tes pions.

– Silence ! s'énerva Fury. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous faites là, tous les deux !

Et il lança un regard noir à Enma et Loki, qui le regardèrent avec une identique expression de tu-es-un-humain-stupide-bruyant-et-ennuyeux-mais-je-veux-bien-te-répondre-dans-ma-grande-bontée (ce qui était carrément flippant), et la magicienne lâcha :

– Du tourisme.

– Et je la supervise, crut bon de préciser Loki.

– Si vous avez des intentions belliqueuses… ! commença Fury.

– Il est con ou c'est juste moi qui m'exprime mal ? demanda Enma en se tournant vers Thor.

Le dieu blond poussa un long soupir en se tournant vers Fury :

– Mon frère et Enma n'ont pas d'intentions belliqueuses. Enma est simplement curieuse de découvrir Midgard et Loki…

–… Est mon boulet personnel, compléta Enma. Au fait, vous êtes célibataire ?

Ça eut au moins le mérite de prendre Fury de court. Du coup, des négociations (entrecoupés de sous-entendus salaces et de propositions tranquilles de plans culs) furent entamées, et Fury accepta qu'Enma reste 48h à New York, à condition qu'elle soit supervisée par les Avengers au grand complet. Visiblement, il ne trouvait pas la supervision de Loki très suffisante. En parlant de Loki, d'ailleurs, Fury avança l'idée de l'enfermer en prison, mais Enma l'informa d'un ton égal que s'il faisait ça elle transformerait ses parties génitales en acide sulfurique, et l'idée fut prudemment abandonnée. Après tout, Thor était là et Loki était privé de magie, donc en théorie ça allait bien se passer…

Voilà comment tout ce petit monde échoua à la tour Stark, où Tony, Steve et Clint se débarrassèrent de leurs costumes, et où Enma entreprit de tester l'élasticité du canapé en sautant dessus comme une gamine de cinq ans, le tout sous le regard terriblement blasé de Loki et Thor.

– C'est trop cool ce truc !

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et se planta devant elle avec les mains sur les hanches.

– Descend de là ! Ce canapé est en pure cuir de vachette, il m'a coûté une blinde !

– Tant d'argent gaspillé pour un simple canapé. Marmonna Steve alors qu'il posait son bouclier à ses pieds.

– Je fais ce que je veux, ok ? Rétorqua Tony en lui lançant un regard torve.

Cette tension soudaine fit stopper Enma qui s'approcha des deux autres avec une expression totalement condescendante.

– Ooh à ce que je vois c'est pas vraiment le grand amour entre vous deux. Fit-elle en hochant doctement la tête. Vous savez quoi ? Vous devriez baiser ensemble !

L'exclamation de l'Asgardienne fut accueillie par divers réactions. Steve laissa échapper une exclamation choqué alors que ses joues devenaient rouges. Stark et Banner fixèrent Enma comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Clint et Natasha s'entre-regardèrent, seulement à moitié surpris, la russe partageant plus ou moins le plus de vue de l'Asgardienne. Thor poussa un soupir désespéré et Loki se frappa le front même s'il ne put contenir un ricanement amusé.

– Non mais ça va pas ? ! Hurla soudain Steve en retrouvant sa voix.

– Oui, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, je ne suis intéressé que par les femmes. Ajouta Tony.

– Vous sortez surtout avec Pepper. Intervint calmement Natasha.

– Ah, oui, ça aussi.

Tony hocha la tête et Enma eut une moue déçue.

– Bon sang, ce que les Midgardiens peuvent être coincé ! Sur Asgard, y a rien de mal à introduire un pote dans le lit conjugal pour donner un peu de piment à sa vie sexuelle.

– Heureusement que tout le monde ne le fait pas... Soupira Thor en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Ben c'est un tort !

– Tout le monde n'a pas ta sexualité débridé Enma. Fit Loki avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Ben vous devez tous sacrément vous ennuyer ! S'exclama Enma. Puis sérieusement mon chou, niveau sexualité débridé, t'es pas le mieux placé pour me faire la leçon. Tu veux qu'on parle de Svadilfari ?

Loki rougit d'un coup malgré lui et secoua vivement la tête alors que Thor détournait le regard. Bien sur que lui était au courant de toute cette histoire ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres Avengers qui n'avait absolument aucune notion de mythologie nordique.

– Qui ? Demanda Stark, soudain curieux.

– Personne. Répliqua sèchement Loki.

– Oh voyons mon chou, ce n'est pas une façon de parler du...MFFFFF !

Le sorcier venait de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de l'Asgardienne, se tenant derrière elle. Loki maintint fermement son amie même si cette dernière lui bava complètement dans la main pour essayer de le faire lâcher. Thor jeta un regard compatissant à son frère, ne voulant pas non plus trahir son secret.

– Allez Point Break, c'est qui cette Svadilfari ?

– Je ne dirais rien.

– Stark, mêlez-vous de vos affaires. Soupira Steve en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais c'était mal connaître Tony qui, avait un petit sourire rusé, se mit à appeler :

– JARVIS ? Tu peux me faire une recherche sur Svadilfari ?

– Tout de suite monsieur. Répondit la voix désincarné de l'ordinateur.

Les trois Asgardiens sursautèrent et Enma profita du relâchement de Loki pour fixer le plafond comme une idiote.

– Oh bordel ! J'ai entendu une voix ! Je deviens folle, c'est ça ?

– T'as pas attendu d'entendre des voix pour l'être. Répondit simplement Loki.

– Mais c'était quoi alors ?

– Il s'agit de JARVIS. Répondit Tony avec une pointe de fierté, comme toujours quand il s'agissait de l'IA. C'est une intelligence artificielle qui gère la tour Stark et plein d'autre chose.

Pour une fois, Enma eut l'air sincèrement impressionnée. Il faut dire que les IA n'existaient pas à Asgard ou alors si c'était le cas, elles ne parlaient.

– Monsieur ? J'ai la recherche que vous m'avez demandée.

Mais avant que Tony ne puisse demander à JARVIS de lui expliquer, il se retrouva soudain avec une dague sous la gorge. Loki se tenait juste en face de lui, ayant prit de vitesse tout le monde. Il avait une expression des plus meurtrières sur le visage et siffla dangereusement :

– Si jamais vous demander à votre machine de vous expliquer, je vous jure que je vous les coupe et que je vous les fais bouffer !

– Loki ! S'écria Thor en panique.

– Ouais ! J'ai besoin qu'il soit en parfaite état de marche ! S'exclama aussi Enma. Coupe-lui un truc inutile comme... Euh... Le petit orteil ?

– Personne ne coupe quoi que se soit ! S'écria l'Iron Man en faisant un bon en arrière.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de bêtise. Depuis l'arrivé de l'Asgardiene, les hommes de la bande semblaient être de plus en plus stupide. A part peut-être Clint... Mais c'est surement parce qu'il ne voulait pas dormir sur le canapé. La russe se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des autres.

– Personne ne va divulguer quoique se soit. Déclara-t-elle calmement. Nous allons discuter de la situation actuelle pendant que vous aller rester là à...

La russe hésita une seconde avant de hausser les épaules.

– À regarder la télé.

– C'est quoi une télé ? Demanda Enma en haussant un sourcil.

– Depuis quand vous donnez des ordres ? Continua Tony en regardant Natasha.

– Depuis que personne d'autre ne semble être capable de prendre des décisions logiques et rationnelles.

Bruce hocha la tête, soulagé intérieurement que Natasha ait ramené le calme. Il avait mieux maîtrisé Hulk, mais il avait encore du mal à supporter l'effervescence et le bruit permanent qui pouvait régner dans la tour. En plus, il n'aimait pas du tout les petites œillades que lui envoyer Enma à la dérobée… Heureusement, elle semblait beaucoup plus intéressée par Steve en général.

– Oh une femme de pouvoir. Ronronna l'Asgardienne. J'aime ça poupée.

Natasha haussa un sourcil et Clint jeta un regard mauvais à Enma. Cette dernière sourit un peu plus avec intérêt.

– Mais c'est qu'on dirait que l'autre poussin est possessif~ ! Dites, vous voulez faire un plan à trois ?

– AHEM ! Fit bruyamment Tony. Pas que la tournure de la conversation me dérange mais je croyais qu'on avait des choses à faire ? Non parce que j'ai une bouteille de whisky qui m'attend sinon.

– Et une partie de jambe à l'air si vous êtes preneur. Ajouta l'Asgardienne l'air de rien.

– Mais tu ne peux pas rester deux secondes sans proposer à quelqu'un de coucher avec toi ? Fit Loki, excédé.

Stark fixa Enma avec un fin sourire. Dommage qu'il soit avec Pepper parce qu'il devait se montrer honnête : l'Asgardienne était quand même sexy et semblait être une aventure intéressante au lit. Seulement Tony savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une femme comme Pepper à ses côtés alors il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air. Enma ricana à l'intervention de Loki avant de demander :

– Au fait, c'est quoi une télé ?

– C'est ça. Répondit Tony en lui désignant l'écran plat. Pose tes fesses dans ce canapé et JARVIS va s'occuper de toi.

– Au moins quelqu'un va s'occuper de moi ! fit Enma avec satisfaction.

– Il ne va pas coucher avec toi, non plus…. Précisa Thor juste au cas où.

– Ah merde.

– Jouer les nounous n'est pas dans mes attributions Monsieur. Informa aimablement la voix désincarnée de l'IA.

– Et ben aujourd'hui ce sera une exception. Conflua l'Iron Man.

C'est ainsi qu'Enma fut plus ou moins planté dans le salon par les autres. Elle fut cependant vite rejointe par Loki qui avait menacé de transformer Clint en poulet et par Thor qui ne voulait pas laisser ces deux là sans surveillance. Enma s'étira et s'installa complètement en travers du canapé. Elle cala sa tête dans ses bras qui étaient posés sur les genoux de Loki et étendit ses jambes sur les genoux de Thor.

– Enma, tu ne pourrais pas te tenir correctement ? Soupira le sorcier.

– Laisse moi réfléchir... Nan.

– Ce n'est pas une façon de se conduire chez des invités. Ajouta pourtant le dieu de la foudre.

– Olala qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être chiant ! Râla Enma. Si vous continuez comme ça vous allez devenir de vieux cons avant l'heure. Faite gaffe, si vous devenez comme Odin, je traine plus avec vous !

– Quelle grande perte... Marmonna Loki.

– Mais va te...

– Je vous prie de surveillez votre langage s'il vous plait.

Les trois Asgardiens sursautèrent en entendant la voix de JARVIS. Enma se déboîta le cou en essayant d'en trouver l'origine mais elle ne parvint à rien.

– Puisque Monsieur m'a demandé de vous surveillez, je vous propose de vous mettre un film en attendant.

La télé s'alluma soudain et Enma fixa avec fascination la machine. C'est ce qu'était très intéressant comme objet ! La sorcière se demanda s'il ne serait pas possible que le concept de télévision immigre jusqu'à Asgard. Avec un peu de magie, ça ne devrait pas être très dure !

– C'est super ! Comment ça marche ?

JARVIS prit le temps d'expliquer le principe à l'Asgardienne et lui proposa de lui imprimer quelques documents pour plusieurs d'explications. Peu de temps après ils se retrouvèrent à regarder avec un intérêt, que Loki niera plus tard, des films Disney. Le choix pouvait paraître curieux mais JARVIS avait dans l'idée que se serait le meilleur moyen de les tenir occupé. Il commença avec le _Roi Lion_ ("Hey mais c'est vous ça en fait ! Thor en Mufassa et Loki en Scar ! Loki tu voudrais pas te faire une cicatrice à l'œil et… Oh PAR LES COUILLES DE FENRIR, Loki, t'as tué ton frère !" "Mais non !" "Loki, pourquoiii ?" "Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre, Thor !") passa par _Pocahontas_ ("Il est baisable le blond." "C'est un personnage de fiction." "M'en fout il est toujours baisable.") et termina avec _Aladin _("Vu le bâton du méchant, il doit compenser !" "Enma..." "Remarque toi aussi t'as un sceptre... Tu compenses mon Loki-chou ?" "La ferme !"). Ils allaient commencer _Nemo _(Un Pixard, mais on ne va pas chipoter) quand Steve vint chercher Thor.

– On est en train de discuter avec Fury et il voudrait parler à tous les Avengers. Expliqua Captain America en jetant un coup d'œil à la télé.

– J'arrive tout de suite.

Thor se leva, après avoir viré les jambes d'Enma et rejoignit Steve. Cependant, l'Asgardienne ne se priva pour siffler Steve au passage.

– Oh cette paire de fesses !

– Arrêter de dire ça ! S'exclama Steve, le rouge aux joues.

– Pourquoi, ça t'excite ? Demanda Enma avec un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire.

A ce point là, Captain Ameria préféra battre en retraite et rejoindre d'un pas pressé le bureau de Stark, suivit par Thor. Loki ricana doucement et se cala à son tour dans le canapé. Ils regardèrent _Némo_ puis enchaînèrent sur un documentaire sur les loutres. Mais Enma commença à rapidement à s'ennuyer. C'est qu'elle était faite pour l'action ! Pas rester à se vautrer dans un canapé pendant des heures. En plus, la nuit venait de tomber sur New-York. Elle tourna la tête vers Loki et se mit à l'embêter, lui tapant la joue de l'index comme une gamine qui veut attirer l'intention. Le sorcier ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle, fixant encore l'écran.

– Quoi ?

– Je m'ennuie.

– Et ?

– Fais quelque chose.

– Sinon quoi ? Demanda Loki avec un haussement de sourcil.

– Sinon je vais devenir impossible. Rétorqua Enma en croisant les bras.

– Parce que jusqu'à présent j'avais affaire à la partie la plus agréable de ta personnalité ?

– Oui.

Loki sauta presque du canapé, faisant s'étaler Enma de tout son long dessus. Le sorcier se mit à réfléchir en faisant les cent pas. Il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve avec une Enma encore plus agaçante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il n'avait déjà pas de magie pour la gérer, il n'allait pas en rajouter. Il eut soudain une idée et leva légèrement la tête vers le plafond.

– JARVIS ? Tenta-t-il.

– Oui ?

– Quels sont les activités que l'on peut pratiquer la nuit à New-York ?

– Il y a plusieurs choses mais je vais vous imprimez la liste de Monsieur qu'il utilisait avant avec un descriptif des activités.

Loki se demanda brièvement quel genre d'activités pouvait bien faire cet imbécile de Midgardien quand il avait du temps libre. Peu de temps après, un bras robotisé sortit du plafond et lui tendit une liste de feuille. Mais Enma lui arracha presque des mains et parcouru les papiers rapidement. Il se passa quelques minutes avant de s'exclamer :

– On va aller là ! Y a l'air d'avoir un truc fun appelé « Soirée mousse ! ».

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil dubitatif et regarda à son tour à la liste. Une boite de nuit…

– Mais comment on va sortir de là ? Demanda-t-il. Je doute que l'IA nous laisse nous en allez.

L'Asgardienne leva les yeux au ciel et fit claquer ses doigts, illuminant ses mains de bleu.

– Mais avec de la magie mon chou.

Et les deux tarés échangèrent un sourire carnassier.

**oOoOoOo**

– Mais on n'a qu'à les droguer et les mettre en cellule ! s'énervait Steve.

– Personne ne drogue mon frère, répliqua froidement Thor.

– Mis à part avec du GHB, Enma ne laisserait personne le droguer de toute façon, marmonna Tony.

Ils étaient en train de discuter des futurs arrangements pour la nuit. Bon. Ça durait depuis un moment, quand même. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une chambre, avec l'arrivée de Thor. Et aucune des pièces de la tour Stark n'était équipée pour retenir deux magiciens !

– Je maintiens ce que je disais, dit tranquillement Natasha. Steve doit leur donner sa chambre.

– Mais NON !

– Mais c'est logique, contra Clint. Ta chambre est entre celle de Nat et celle de Thor, franchement niveau sécurité il n'y a rien à craindre.

– Et arrête de pleurnicher, on dirait Enma, se moqua Tony.

– Attendez, dit soudain Bruce. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas entendu se plaindre… Où est Enma ?

Il y eut un très long silence, un silence qui n'avait pas régné à la tour Stark depuis… Depuis que Loki et Enma étaient arrivés, en fait. Tony cliqua sur un écran intégré dans le mur à côté de lui, et une vidéosurveillance montra la pièce où les deux sorciers étaient censés regarder la télé… Elle était vide.

– J'ai une meilleure question, fit Clint d'un ton étrangement plat. Où est Loki ?

Ils échangèrent des regards paniqués… Et se mirent à chercher frénétiquement. Dans les étages, dans le sous-sol, dans les labos. Natasha arracha à moitié un faux plafond, Steve ouvrit tous les placards, Thor retourna tous les matelas et coussins de la baraque comme si les deux abrutis pouvaient se cacher sous un édredon, Tony enfila son armure pour voler autour de la tour… Mais il faisait nuit, les rues étaient bondées (comme d'habitude à New York), et aucun d'entre eux ne trouva quoi que ce soit.

– Fury va nous tuer, lâcha Clint en entrant dans le salon.

Thor, qui serrait convulsivement un oreiller dans ses mains comme si c'était une balle de stress, hocha la tête sans un mot. Natasha entra juste ensuite, suivie de Steve qui avait l'air abattu (et qui avait des toiles d'araignée dans les cheveux) :

– Je suppose que vous ne les avez pas trouvés ?

Ils secouèrent la tête, et Natasha ouvrait la bouche pour envisager une nouvelle stratégie lorsque Stark traversa la baie vitrée (heureusement ouverte) et les rejoignit en disant précipitamment :

– On a une piste ! JARVIS, haut-parleur !

L'ordinateur s'exécuta, et la voix de Fury –qui avait sans doute appelé Stark dans son armure–, s'éleva :

– On les as vus sur nos caméras de surveillances. Ils sont entrés dans un appartement glauque avec une dizaine de personne dans un état… hagard.

– Il leur a trafiqué l'esprit ? gronda Clint.

– Je ne pense pas, renifla Fury avec dédain. Vu leur état, ils devaient sortir d'une boîte de nuit.

– Comment vous pouvez en être sûr ? s'enquit Banner.

– Mis à part parce qu'ils avaient de la mousse dans les cheveux et l'air complètement déchirés ? Et je ne parle même pas des trois filles dévêtues avec eux.

– Ça se tient, approuva Tony. Il est quatre heures du mat', l'heure idéale pour une orgie après une soirée mousse.

Thor changea de couleur, et l'oreiller qu'il serrait entre ses mains explosa, projetant des plumes partout. JARVIS déclara d'un ton légèrement réprobateur :

– C'était un oreiller en soie.

Tony arracha ledit oreiller déchiqueté des mains de Thor, et déclara avec énergie :

– Bon, on y va !

– Je suis obligé ? émit timidement Steve.

– Oui. Aller, on se grouille avant qu'ils nous échappent à nouveau !

Et c'est comme ça que les Avengers, en costume et au grand complet, firent irruption dans un appartement miteux non loin des docks. Ça puait l'alcool, la sueur, la clope et d'autres choses qu'ils ne préférèrent pas identifier. Trois personnes dormaient sur le canapé, à des stades différents de nudité, et deux mecs adossés contre le mur de l'entrée somnolaient en s'appuyant l'un sur l'épaule de l'autre. Natasha en attrapa un par le sol et le secoua sans ménagement :

– Eh, toi là.

– Gnnnnugruwww… Pitié Enma, stop…

– Ah il la connait c'est bon signe, ne put s'empêcher de dire Thor.

– C'est pas l'expression que j'aurais employé, marmonna Steve.

Natasha les ignora, et colla une baffe au type comateux :

– Où est Enma ? Et le mec en vert avec elle ?

– Ah lui, fit béatement le mec sans se réveiller totalement. La vache, il a un de ces petits culs…

BLAM.

Le mec s'écroula par terre et tout le monde tourna des yeux ronds vers Thor, qui venait de l'assommer d'un grand coup de poing. Le dieu se raidit :

– Désolé, réflexe.

– Comment on va le retrouver maintenant ? râla Tony. T'aurais pas dû faire ça !

– Personne ne parle de mon frère comme ça !

Et là, venant d'un peu plus loin dans l'appartement, on entendit un bruit de chute, puis quelqu'un brailla d'une voix un peu éraillée :

– JE SUIS PAS TON FRÈRE !

– Ah on l'a retrouvé, fit joyeusement Tony. Reste plus qu'à trouver l'autre dingue…

– JE SUIS LÀ ! cria la voix de ladite dingue.

– Wow, c'était rapide.

Il fut coupé par un atroce bruit de vomissements, et Thor commença à avancer dans l'appartement obscur et puant, faisant un détour dans le couloir pour éviter le préservatif usagé qui traînait par terre, et appelant :

– Loki ? Où es-tu ?

– Dans ton cul, rigola bêtement un mec beurré et couché en plein milieu du tapis.

Du coup il passa direct par la fenêtre.

– Loki ! s'énerva Thor. Réponds !

– Du calme, mon lapin ! gloussa la voix d'Enma. Il va pas s'envoler, c'est moi qui te le dit !

– Ta gueule, grogna hargneusement Loki quelque part dans l'appart.

Puis il y eut de nouveaux bruits de vomissements, et Banner et Steve échangèrent un regard alarmé. Non, quand même pas…

– Il est sûr le trône ! s'esclaffa Enma.

Il y eut un lourd silence, seulement rompu par les gloussements hystériques d'Enma, et le bruit que fit Clint en se frappant le front. Puis Tony éclata de rire :

– Ah, elle était bonne celle-là !

– Merci mon canard.

– Au fait, vous êtes où ?

– Ben Loki-chou vide ses boyaux dans les chiottes à côté de la cuisine et moi je suis dans la salle de bain un peu plus loin. Soyez gentil et attendez-moi encore dix minutes okay ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda lentement Natasha en sentant qu'elle allait regretter d'avoir posé la question.

– Ben, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les salles de bain vous ?

Il y eu un blanc uniquement rompu par un nouveau bruit de vomissement, suivi d'un juron Asgardien. Puis Enma s'exclama, comme frappée d'une illumination :

– Aaaah mais non, vous faites pas que ça dans les salles de bain vous. Bon, ben actuellement je suis en train de me taper le proprio de l'endroit. Dis bonjour Tommy !

– … Bonjour ? fit une voix hésitante et masculine.

– C'est bien. Au fait j'adore tes chaussettes.

– Euh, merci.

– Oh My God, marmonna Banner. C'est plus de mon âge ce genre de conneries.

– Et moi alors ?! grinça la voix de Loki. Vous pensez que c'est de mon âge ?

On entendit un bruit de chasse d'eau, puis une porte s'ouvrit et le dieu des mensonges apparu. Ses fringues étaient couvertes d'eau, de mousse, de paillettes et de saletés diverses, il n'avait plus de ceinture, ni de chaussure gauche, son manteau était déchiré, ses cheveux étaient complètement en pétard, et il avait le teint livide et les yeux injectés de sang.

– On dirait que t'es passé sous un bus, fit Tony sans le moindre tact.

– Je veux retourner en prison, gémit Loki en s'appuyant au mur.

Thor, alarmé, s'approché de son frère et tendit la main vers lui pour le soutenir, mais Loki lui jeta un regard noir :

– Si tu m'approches, je te jure que je te vomis dessus.

Du coup le dieu de la foudre resta prudemment en retrait. Banner roula des yeux, lui, et s'approcha pour attraper Loki par les épaules et l'entraîner à l'extérieur :

– Tu vas respirer de l'air frais le temps que ton amie timbrée ai fini son affaire, puis on va rentrer, tu vas prendre une aspirine et dormir. Et entre deux, personne ne vomit, ça te va ?

– Oui, couina Loki en se laissant guider comme un gamin.

Ils étaient presque sortis de l'appartement quand soudain, Enma jaillit de la salle de bain, à moitié à poil, ses vêtements de travers et l'air paniquée :

– LOKI REVIENS ! J'ai plus de capotes et c'est toi qui a mon paquet de rechange !

Thor la choppa au vol et, comme si elle ne pesait rien, la jeta sur son épaule pour la porter comme un pompier :

– Aller, on rentre maintenant.

– Mais… !

– On rentre. Dis au revoir à Tommy.

– Au revoir à Tommy ! babilla joyeusement Enma en faisant signe à la tête éberluée qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain.

Natasha, blasée, récupéra les chaussures et la culotte d'Enma dans l'entrée et la botte gauche de Loki dans le couloir, sans oublier la ceinture de ce dernier (qui était accrochée à la porte d'une chambre). Puis elle suivit le reste de l'équipe, qui ramenait tant bien que mal les deux tarés à la tour Stark.

– Sérieusement, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour échanger ces deux-là contre des Chitauri, grommela Clint.

– Va chier mon poussin, marmonna Enma à moitié endormie. Eh, Loki, c'était cool, nan ?

– Je te hais, se contenta de gémir le dieu des mensonges qui avait le teint un peu vert. En plus, je suis malade.

– Mais oui, mais oui…

Finalement, ils rentrèrent tous sans trop d'ennuis à la tour Stark, et posèrent Enma et Loki sur le lit de Steve (qui râlait toujours d'avoir du céder sa chambre). Thor rabattit la couverture sur les deux Asgardiens d'un geste machinal et Banner, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, fut saisi par la mélancolie inscrite sur son visage. Il pensa soudain à quel point cette scène devait être familière pour le dieu du tonnerre. Combien de fois avait-il mis son petit frère au lit ? Combien de fois avait-il rabattu les couettes sur ses amis endormis ? Thor prenait soin des siens. Il les protégeait, il les aimait. Et longtemps, Loki avait été son frère, et Enma son amie.

– Bon, au dodo, lâcha Stark tandis qu'ils sortaient tous de la pièce. JARVIS, dès qu'ils se réveillent, tu nous lève direct ! Pas question qu'ils s'échappent à nouveau !

Et c'est ainsi que, après dix heures à peine de supervision d'Enma (dont six où ils ne l'avaient même pas vue), les Avengers s'écroulèrent de sommeil, complètement lessivés.

Et ils rêvèrent tous de Loki, d'Enma à poil et de soirée mousse.

**oOoOoOo**

– AAAAAAAAAH !

Tony tomba de son lit. Purement et simplement. Groggy, dans le cirage et à deux doigt d'activer l'alerte rouge et de sauter dans son armure, il eut néanmoins la présence d'esprit d'appeler :

– JARVIS ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'IA n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre : par la porte de sa chambre –entrouverte– il vit Steve Rogers s'enfuir comme un lapin, un drap serré autour de la taille comme une demoiselle effarouchée, poursuivi par Enma qui le suppliait :

– Mais non, reviens, t'es mignon !

– Ah, tout s'explique, marmonna Tony en se laissant retomber sur son lit.

Il entendit des bruits de vaisselle, un cri aigu et féminin qui pouvait appartenir soit à Enma qui s'était cogné le pied contre une porte soit à Steve qui s'était fait arracher son drap, puis la voix de Thor rugit « _mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!_ » et Tony enfonça un oreiller au-dessus de sa tête pour étouffer les bruits de bagarre, qui s'entendaient nettement se déplacer dans la tour.

– Monsieur, il semblerait que les Asgardiens et Steve Rogers aient démoli le lave-vaisselle, l'informa JARVIS après un craquement plus lourd que les autres.

– Raaah, c'est pas vrai, grommela Iron Man. Il est quelle heure ?

– Huit heures et demi, monsieur.

– Dit moi que c'est du soir...

– Malheureusement non, monsieur.

– Je vais les trucider.

Du coup il se leva, enfila le jeans jeté au pied de son lit et le premier T-shirt venu, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la cuisine (où semblait avoir migré la baston) pour pendre ces fauteurs de troubles avec leurs cheveux. Il n'avait eu que trois heures de sommeil, bordel de nouilles, ça allait chauffer !

Effectivement, ils étaient bien dans la cuisine, et Tony débarqua en même temps que Clint (hagard et des cernes sous les yeux), Natasha (qui avait les cheveux en pétard et l'air mortellement pas contente), et Bruce (qui avait l'air… Totalement frais et reposé, le bâtard).

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! rugit Clint.

Steve, tenant son drap devant lui, pointa un doigt accusateur en direction d'Enma, qui était ceinturée par Loki et bâillonnée par la main du sorcier. A un juger par l'air dégoûté de celui-ci, elle était en train de lui baver dessus pour qu'il la lâche.

– Je l'ai retrouvée dans mon lit !

Thor, qui avait une casserole dans une main comme si c'était son marteau, et semblait s'être figé en plein mouvement pour assommer la magicienne, hocha gravement la tête :

– Et quand il est sorti, elle l'a poursuivi.

– Sérieusement, soupira Natasha. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-bas ?

Enma mordit violemment Loki, qui la libéra avec un cri indigné, et répondit d'un air tout naturel :

– Il sentait bon.

– C'EST PAS UNE RAISON ! beugla Steve à deux doigts de l'hystérie.

Bruce inspira profondément, provoquant un lourd silence tendu où tout le monde se tourna vers lui d'un coup, puis expira lentement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Voyant qu'il ne se transformait pas en monstre vert hurlant, tout le monde se détendit un peu. Et ils se hâtèrent d'approuver quand Natasha proposa de petit-déjeuner, tant qu'ils étaient là.

Du coup, ils se retrouvèrent assis autour de la table de cuisine, avec Steve qui faisait des œufs brouillés pour tout le monde, Tony qui faisait griller des toast, Loki qui se battait avec la cafetière, et Enma qui fouillait le frigo en s'extasiant sur tout ce qu'elle trouvait, depuis les lardons au bac à légumes, également la brique de lait, et oui « comment un animal moche peut faire un liquide qui peut faire des gâteaux au chocolat ! » en passant par une part de tarte à la crème solitaire emballée dans du scellofrais . Ladite part de tarte, une fois déballée, finit dans son assiette, et elle la dévora en une minute chrono, avec limite des ronronnements d'extase.

Bah. Si elle s'intéressait à la tarte à la crème plutôt qu'à la pudeur de Steve ou aux soirées mousses, personne n'allait s'en plaindre.

– C'est super-bon ! s'exclama-t-elle en se léchant les doigts. Il y en a encore ?

– Non.

– Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible ! Il faut en racheter !

Et là les Avengers sentirent venir la catastrophe… Heureusement, Natasha se hâta de dire :

– Pas besoin de sortir, on peut les commander au téléphone.

– C'est quoi un téléphone ?

Avec horreur, Tony songea à tout ce que cette tarée était capable de faire si elle était en mesure de communiquer avec le monde extérieur sur de longues distances, et s'exclama :

– JARVIS va le faire ! JARVIS, passe commande à, euh… Qui il faut, pour une tarte à la crème comme celle qu'Enma vient d'engloutir.

– Une seule tarte ? protesta Enma avant que JARVIS était pu acquiescer à l'ordre. Tu me prends pour qui, une fillette ? J'en veux au moins cinquante !

– CINQUANTE ?! s'étrangla Tony avec une voix aigu comme celle d'une otarie électrocutée. Je vais pas claquer tout mon pognon dans de la tarte à la crème !

Il se prit le coude de Loki dans les côtes, et l'Asgardien lui glissa d'un ton menaçant :

– Fais-le, sinon elle va sortir.

– Oh, ne me fais pas croire que t'as pas envie qu'elle sème le chaos, la mort et la famine !

– Non, mais j'ai pas envie qu'elle m'embarque, je suis malade moi !

Il avait l'air de péter le feu, le dieu des mensonges, mais Tony laissa couler parce qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. JARVIS passa donc commande de cinquante tartes à la crème et Tony s'accorda une minute d'émotion pour pleurer sur ce gaspillage. Pendant ce temps, Enma s'était mise en tête de fouiller tous les placards pour voir s'il y avait des trucs intéressants, tandis que Loki se plaignait d'une migraine, et manquait de mordre Thor quand ce dernier lui passa un verre d'eau. Bonjour l'ambiance !

– Vous pourriez pas vous calmer ? supplia Banners.

– Tu proposes quoi ? grogna Clint. Qu'on leur fasse faire du yoga ?

Du coup Emma redressa la tête d'un air intéressé :

– Ça se mange ?

– Il s'agit d'une technique sportive destiné à se relaxé et accessoirement atteindre la paix intérieur. Lui répondit Bruce en déposant sa tasse dans l'évier.

Vu que le lave-vaisselle était officiellement mort pour une durée indéterminée, la vaisselle allait devoir se faire à l'ancienne. Enma considéra l'information avant de hausser les épaules.

– Mouais, ça m'a pas l'air très passionnant.

– Dommage, vu que ça sert à améliorer la souplesse. Remarqua l'air de rien Natasha.

Elle n'eut pas bien longtemps à attendre pour que le piège ne se referme, Enma l'a regardant presque aussitôt avec de grands yeux brillant.

– Sérieux ?

La russe hocha la tête et l'Asgardienne sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à elle en babillant.

– Tu me montres ? Allez s'il te plaaaaaait !

– Comment si elle avait besoin de ça... Remarqua Loki en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la cuisine.

– Si une activité calme permet de l'ôter de nos pattes, je vois pas le problème. Répliqua Tony qui n'avait toujours pas digérer le coup des tartes à la crème.

C'est donc d'un commun accord que Natasha emmena une Enma ravit à l'idée de pouvoir peut-être réussir enfin à mettre ses jambes derrière sa tête (c'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant mais il y avait toujours un moment où ça coinçait). Natasha rentra dans l'un des gymnases que Tony avait mit en place pour l'entraînement des Avengers. Elle sortit deux tapis de yoga d'un placard et en tendit un à Enma.

– Ça sert à quoi ce truc ? Demanda l'Asgardienne en enroulant le truc autours d'elle pour tester l'élasticité du tapis.

– A s'asseoir dessus. Répondit Natasha en se retenant de soupirer. Pose ça par terre.

– Ok poupée.

– Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

– Pourquoi ? Questionna Enma en s'asseyant sur le tapis, fixant Natasha comme une bonne petite élève.

– Parce que, fit Natasha en s'asseyant à son tour, la dernière personne à m'avoir appelé ainsi a fini poignardé dans le ventre avec un stylo.

Enma cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avec de regarder Natasha comme si c'était sa nouvelle divinité majeure (ce qui était ironique considérant que l'Asgardienne était une déesse).

– Trop cool ! Ça aussi tu pourras me l'apprendre ?

La russe la fixa une seconde avant de secouer la tête. Elle n'était pas sur que le SHIELD soit ravi si elle apprenait des techniques de combats à Enma. En plus, cette dernière semblait suffisamment dangereuse comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

– Bon, on va commencer par des positions simples. Commença Natasha d'un ton calme.

– Mais je croyais que tu voulais qu'on fasse du yoda. Remarqua Enma en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

– Du yoga Enma, et oui on va en faire.

– Ben pourquoi tu me parles de position alors ? Demanda l'Asgardienne sincèrement confuse. Tu veux bien coucher avec moi d'abord finalement ? Pas que ça me dérange mais le poussin va sûrement faire la gueule, vaudrait mieux l'inviter à participer pour...

– Les exercices de yoga sont appelés des positions. Répondit la russe en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Bon peut-être qu'elle s'était mal expliquer mais l'Asgardienne en tenait quand même une sacré couche. Et c'était quoi cette obsession d'un plan à trois avec elle et Clint ? Natasha soupira longuement avant de reprendre patiemment :

– Pour commencer, on va croiser les jambes.

– C'est contre ma religion ça. Rétorqua Enma en secourant doctement la tête.

Ok, Natasha commençait à dire qu'elle aurait mieux fait de laisser l'Asgardienne courir après les fesses de Steve. Ça semblait moins dangereux pour sa santé mentale...

– Croiser les jambes comme ça. Répondit Natasha en prenant la position du lotus et en posant le dos de ses mains contre ses genoux, paumes ouvertes et le dos droit.

Enma émit un «_ ooooh _» de compréhension avant de mimer la posture de la russe. Seulement, l'Asgardienne était toujours en robe et celle là remonta de façon obscène, dévoilant presque son string (Honnêtement, Natasha était même étonnée qu'elle porte des sous-vêtements.).

– Je crois que tu vas devoir changer de tenus. Fit Natasha sans bouger. Tu vas être gênée pour la suite sinon.

Enma baissa les yeux vers sa robe, ne comprenant pas où était le problème. Elle était taillée de façon à lui donner une grande liberté de mouvement. Et de la liberté elle en avait besoin quand elle courait après un beau mâle timide, qu'elle devait échapper à des femmes trompés ou qu'elle cassait la figure à des connards trop insistants (Enma avait beau ne pas être très difficile, elle avait quand même des limites de goût).

– Ben j'ai rien d'autre à me mettre.

Natasha ouvrit la bouche pour lui proposer de lui prêter des vêtements quand Enma la devança en cliquant soudain des doigts, ayant une idée.

– Je suis bête ! S'exclama-t-elle. Un peu de magie devrait arranger le problème.

Elle re-claqua à nouveau des doigts et fut enveloppée de lumière bleue pendant une minute. Quand la magie se dissipa, Enma était désormais habillée de la même combinaison que Natasha. L'Asgardienne passa ses mains sur son ventre puis ses hanches avec un sourire appréciateur.

– C'est un peu serré mais qu'est-ce que c'est sexy !

– Une raison particulière pour avoir copier ma tenue ? Demanda Natasha en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

– Ben t'es bandante dedans alors j'ai voulu essayer.

Certes.

La russe haussa les épaules, pas plus déphasé que ça par le compliment de l'Asgardienne. Elle demanda à Enma de reprendre la position du lotus et elles restèrent ainsi cinq bonnes minutes, Natasha enseignant les techniques de respiration à la châtain. Puis, Natasha décroisa les jambes et se mit à quatre pattes.

– Bien maintenant la position du chien.

– Je veux pas dire mais les positions de yoga ressemblent vachement à celles que je prends quand je m'envoie en l'air. Cru bon de préciser Enma. T'es sûre que t'essayes pas de m'aguicher en fait ?

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel, blasé.

**oOoOoOo**

– Monsieur ? Les tartes pour Mlle Enma sont arrivées.

Tony leva les yeux de son armure avant de soupirer. Depuis qu'ils avaient confié Enma à Natasha, les autres hommes de la Tour étaient retournés à leur activité habituelle. Tony en avait donc profité pour réparer le casque qu'Enma avait arraché. Il avait également rajouté des attaches supplémentaires pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas sauvagement enlevé par la première nymphomane Asgardienne venue.

– Dis-leur que j'ai déjà envoyé un chèque à la pâtisserie et qu'ils ont juste à monter et tout déposer dans la cuisine.

– Bien monsieur.

Tony reposa son chalumeau et quitta son labo personnel en traînant des pieds. Il passa devant le deuxième gymnase de la tour, où Steve était en train de mettre des coups de poings dans un sac de frappes. Il salua le blond qui lui fit un signe de tête avant d'exploser le pauvre sac. Tony se demanda vaguement s'il avait imaginé Enma à ce moment là... En parlant d'elle, l'Iron Man eut la surprise de trouver Barton l'oreille contre la porte avec une expression horrifié sur le visage.

– C'est pas bien d'épier sa copine. Chantonna-t-il bien fort, faisant sursauter Clint.

– Chuuuuut ! Souffla bruyamment l'archer, étant pour le coup loin d'être discret. Il se passe des trucs louches dedans !

Tony haussa un sourcil, se demandant à qu'elles choses louches deux femmes faisant du yoga pouvaient bien s'adonner.

… Image mentale…

Il avait besoin d'une douche froide.

Clint, qui ne regardait plus Tony depuis un moment (et heureusement), essayait vainement de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Le brun haussa les épaules et colla à son tour l'oreille contre la porte pour essayer d'entendre. Mais à part des sons étouffés, en effet très louches, il n'entendait rien d'autre.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Banner en arrivant à son tours.

Il eut juste droit à un « _chuuuut _! » collectif et leva les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter de faire partie des Avengers ? Il aurait mieux fait de rester en Inde, au moins les gens se comportaient normalement.

– Tony, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Un brusque couinement aiguë (proche du gémissement en faite) parvint de l'autre côté de la porte, faisant rougir les trois hommes. Clint cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'ouvrir la porte en panique, ayant soudain peur pour l'intégrité physique de Natasha. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse l'Asgardienne poser ses sales pattes de nympho sur SA tueuse russe.

– Clint attend ! S'écria Tony en essayant de stopper l'archer.

Mais il ne réussit qu'à se casser la figure en avant, faisant tomber Clint par terre dans la foulé et Banner aussi, le scientifique tentant de retenir Tony de sa chute. Ils finirent tous les trois par terre, l'archer écrasait sous le poids des autres.

– Oh un plan à trois ! Hurla Enma d'une voix extatique.

Tony releva la tête et fixa avec des yeux rond la jeune femme. Durant l'heure et demi de yoga, Enma avait réussit à s'échauffer suffisamment pour parvenir à mettre enfin ses jambes derrière sa tête. Natasha avait beau lui avoir certifié que ce n'était pas un exercice courant pendant une séance de yoga, l'Asgardienne n'avait rien voulu savoir. La russe avait alors aidé Enma jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ait enfin sa jambe gauche derrière sa nuque. Seulement, le pauvre membre maltraité avait craqué, faisant couiner Enma. C'était à ce moment là que les autres Avengers avaient débarqué dans la salle en panique. Natasha, qui tenait Enma en place, avait lâché l'Asgardienne, faisant tomber celle-ci en arrière.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda la russe, les mains sur les hanches.

– On... On a entendu crier. Répondit évasivement Clint.

– Ouais c'était moi. Intervint Enma. Je crois que je me suis déchirée un muscle mais ça valait le coup ! Regardez, c'est cool non ?

– Enma... Tu n'as pas mal ? Demanda Banner, un chouïa inquiet pour la jeune femme.

– Mais non mon chaton !

La brune essaya alors de remettre ses jambes en place mais elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était coincé sur le dos, les jambes derrière la tête. Elle était aussi coincée qu'une tortue retournée et Tony ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

– Te fous pas de moi, c'est pas drôle !

– Oh que si !

– Mais aidez moi !

– Uhm... Nan. Répondit Tony, très fier de pouvoir emmerder l'Asgardienne. D'ailleurs, les tartes sont arrivées alors si ça vous intéresse, suivez moi.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et commencèrent à partir, laissant Enma coincée sur son tapi. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux et se mit à gueuler.

– Putain me laissez pas là !

Aucune réponse.

– Je vous jure que si personne ne vient dans les dix secondes, dès que je serais décoincé je vous violerez tous !

Toujours rien.

Du moins, il y aurait eut l'intervention de Steve si Enma n'avait pas hurlé sa dernière phrase. Le soldat était passé par là lors du premier appel à l'aide et, en jetant un coup d'œil par la porte, avait eut pitié d'Enma. Seulement, et il ne l'avouerait jamais, l'Asgardienne lui foutait la trouille et la menace de se faire sauté dessus lui avait fait passer l'envie de l'aider.

Enma se mit à gigoter, tentant de se débloquer par elle-même. Mais elle dû rapidement abdiquer et se mit à hurler :

– LOKIIIIIII !

L'Asgardienne continua de s'égosiller jusqu'à que le sorcier vienne finalement à son aide. Il se cala contre la porte, fixant Enma avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage.

– Tu es absolument ridicule.

– Ta gueule.

– Sois poli ou je ne t'aide pas.

Il y eut un silence avant qu'Enma ne demande avec un grand sourire :

– Loki ?

– Oui ?

– Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance, sans vouloir te commander, de fermer ta gueule ?

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de son amie, commençant déjà par la retourner.

– T'as vraiment des idées à la con...

– Aide moi au lieu de râler, j'ai un viol massif à réaliser. Déclara sombrement Enma.

Loki haussa les épaules et décoinça avec plus ou moins de précaution les jambes de l'Asgardienne. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes et quand il eut finit, Enma se permit de s'aplatir par terre pour reprendre son souffle.

– Aaah la vache, j'ai mal... Chouina-t-elle en se massant les jambes.

– Au faite, ils ont commencé à manger tes tartes. Remarqua tranquillement Loki.

Silence.

Enma sauta sur ses pieds, semblant avoir oublié toutes douleurs précédentes et attrapa le dieu des mensonges par la manche, le tirant à sa suite.

– C'est MES tartes ! S'ils les mangent je les viole et je les tue !

– Pourquoi tous tes plans passent nécessairement par la case « viol » ? Se désola le sorcier.

Vu que c'était une question débile, Enma ne se donna pas la peine d'y répondre et débarqua dans la cuisine au moment où Tony découpait joyeusement la première tarte.

– MEURTRIER !

– Raaaah, la folle !

Du coup Enma attrapa la première tarte venue et la balança à la gueule de Tony, qui se pencha juste à temps pour l'éviter, et la tarte fini son vol en plein dans la figure de Thor. Le dieu du tonnerre réagit instinctivement : il attrapa la tarte et la rebalança dans sa direction d'origine, sur Enma qui se la prit en pleine poitrine et poussa un cri de souris quand la crème coula dans sa combinaison moulante.

Puis le cri se mua en hurlement guerrier et elle attrapa deux tartes :

– BATAILLE !

– Oh non, gémit Steve.

– Pas sur les canapés en cuir ! Hurla Tony mais évidemment, personne l'écouta.

Une nouvelle pâtisserie vola au-dessus de sa tête et toucha Steve au bras. Celui-ci se maudit d'avoir laisser son bouclier dans sa chambre. Il le savait pourtant que quand cette folle était dans les parages, il ne devait pas venir sans protection. Enma attacha plusieurs bombes de chantilly à sa ceinture, attrapa une tarte et loupa complétement l'autre Asgardien qui attrapa une brassé de munition.

– POUR ASGARD ! beugla Thor complètement pris au jeu en attrapant une tarte.

– POUR LES BORDELS DE LA CITE BASSE ! Renchérit Enma en lançant ses armes contre le dieu de la foudre qui se baissa et répondit aussitôt avec un moulinet de bras ravageur.

– Bande de cinglés, lâcha Natasha.

Puis une tarte passa tout près d'elle, s'écrasant près de son oreille, et elle poussa un juron russe avant d'attraper la pâtisserie maltraitée et de l'envoyer comme un frisbee en direction de Loki, qui rigolait comme un dingue. Rire qui se mua en cri indigné quand il se prit une pâtisserie en plein estomac. Le sorcier racla les morceaux de tarte qui maculait sa tenue et les jeta comme des boules de neige contre les Avengers. Steve fut touché à la joue. Totalement exaspéré, le soldat attrapa une bombe à chantilly et se jeta dans le combat, vidant presque la bouteille sur le visage de Tony (le plus proche. Ah et aussi l'un des plus chiants).

– Bien joué jolis fesses ! Hurla Enma en ayant vu toute la scène. Vous savez que c'est presque une déclaration de coucherie ce que vous venez de faire ?

– Quoi ? ! S'exclama Steve avec un cri étranglé.

– Ouais la chantilly c'est comme le spe– _(BAM !)_ Qui m'a lancé cette tarte ?!

Le « CREVE SALOPERIE ! » de Loki répondit efficacement à sa question, la distrayant de ses explications. Et Tony fut bien content que l'autre cinglée n'aille pas plus loin. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir des images mentales le mettant en scène lui et Steve dans ce genre de situation. La tarte que lui balança Natasha en plein dos le sortit de ses pensées et il retourna joyeusement au combat.

Au bout de dix minutes, les tartes volaient partout, et même Stark avait laissé de côté son horreur (ça allait faire des tâches dans son beau salon !) pour balancer avec enthousiasme de la crème à la figure d'Enma. Clint avait trouvé des bombes de chantilly dans le placard et, planqué derrière le canapé, sauçait allégrement tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée.

– S'il vous plaît on se calme ! Tenta Bruce qui était le seul presque intact, n'ayant reçus que des éclaboussures depuis le début de la bataille.

Enma se tourna vers lui pour l'asperger de chantilly mais Tony la devança, lançant son plat de tarte saveur citron-meringué contre le scientifique, le touchant en plein visage.

– Head-shot !

– Stark ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire ? ! S'écria Steve avec horreur.

Le rire de Tony mourut dans sa gorge quand il comprit qu'il venait d'entarter Bruce Banner _alias_ Monsieur-ne-me-mettez-pas-en-colère. Oh merde... Il s'était laissé emporter par l'ambiance. Tout le monde s'était pétrifié (à l'exception d'Enma qui en profitait pour vider son tube de chantilly sur les cheveux de Clint qu'elle avait réussit à faire tomber et était assis à califourchon sur lui).

– C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? Demanda-t-elle à Clint en réalisant qu'il ne bougeait plus.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Bruce qui se tenait raide comme une planche, les points serrés. La tarte glissa jusqu'à s'écraser par terre. Personne ne bougea.

Puis Bruce gronda et ses yeux virèrent au vert.

Ce fut un sauve-qui-peut général : tout le monde s'enfuit de la cuisine en criant et en se bousculant. Enma ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'enfuyait mais vu la panique ambiante, ça ne semblait pas une bonne idée de resté dans les coins. En plus, Clint l'avait littéralement éjecté en se relevant d'un bond donc... Seul Loki resta –il avait été repoussé hors du chemin de la porte par un coup de coude de Tony–, et se retrouva effondré derrière le canapé. Dans le silence de la cuisine désertée, il se pétrifia, espérant très fort que le monstre vert ne le verrait pas. Le grondement s'amplifia…

… Puis se transforma en un ricanement. Les yeux ronds, Loki risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus le canapé. Banners, humain et mort de rire, s'était assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine et se découpait une part dans la seule tarte encore intacte. Le sorcier s'approcha lentement, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à l'ascenseur.

– Docteur Banner ?

– Oui ?

– Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas transformé en gros monstre vert ?

Oui Loki aurait pu avoir plus de tact pour poser cette question mais comment voulez vous amener ça dans une conversation ? Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il n'allait pas vraiment mettre en colère le scientifique à ce moment là. Mais Bruce haussa les épaules avec un sourire, croquant dans son bout de tarte.

– Je me contrôle mieux depuis New-York. Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire calme. Et c'était le meilleur moyen de faire arrêter tout ce bazar.

Loki ne peut que hocher la tête. En effet ça avait été radicale. Le sorcier écarquilla soudain les yeux avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la porte d'assesseur.

– Ils ne viennent pas de s'enfermer dans un espace restreint sans moyen de s'échapper avec Enma ?

– Si

– Vous l'avez fais exprès ?

Banner avala un autre morceau de tarte avant de faire un petit sourire démoniaque au dieu des mensonges. Celui-ci le dévisagea avant qu'un grand sourire ne vienne fendre son visage.

– Je crois que je commence à beaucoup vous apprécier.

Bruce n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un hurlement se fit entendre suivit de près ensuite par la voix désincarné de Jarvis :

– Ce n'est rien, Monsieur Rogers et Monsieur Barton sont sortie par la trappe de secours de l'ascenseur pour grimper au câble mais mademoiselle Enma les a suivit et attraper monsieur Barton par le pied.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante... Soupira Loki en levant les yeux au ciel.

**oOoOoOo**

Et enfin, après une journée interminable et une nuit de paranoïa (avec les issues bouclées comme si la ville était attaquée par des aliens), le jour béni que tout les Avengers attendaient arriva enfin. Loki et Enma allaient repartir. Pour le coup, Thor devait les raccompagner pour être sur que Loki retourne bien en prison et empêcher que son père, dans un excès de colère, décide de la peine capitale pour son frère finalement. Il était cependant sûr que, dès l'instant où ils mettraient les pieds sur Asgard, Enma se volatiserait. La jeune femme n'était pas assez folle pour parader sous le nez d'Odin alors qu'elle avait fait évader Loki. Non, Enma avait prévu d'utiliser sa magie pour changer d'apparence et peut-être aller faire du tourisme sur les autres royaumes...

Bref tout le monde était ravi et c'était donc avec un soupir de contentement que Tony ouvrit les yeux le matin du départ. Il s'étira avec un bâillement sonore, fixant le plafond le temps qu'il s'habitue au manque de luminosité de la pièce. Il était tellement bien, au chaud dans ses couettes avec un oreiller tout doux au niveau du ventre.

Tony cligna des yeux.

Le brun releva brusquement sa couette et poussa un juron sonore en découvrant Enma allongé en travers de son lit, la tête posé contre son torse. L'Asgardienne portait une nuisette très courte, noir et au soulagement de Tony, opaque. Ayant soudain perdu la source de chaleur qui formait son petit cocon, Enma ouvrit un œil et tomba sur Tony qui semblait à deux doigts d'hurler à l'aide.

– Tiens déjà debout ?

– Enma...

– Oui ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? ! S'énerva Tony en poussant la jeune femme sur le côté.

L'Asgardienne roula sur le côté et s'allongea sur le ventre. Elle posa son menton dans sa paume et fixa l'Iron man en faisant la moue.

– Loki m'a foutu dehors parce que je l'empêchais de dormir. Expliqua-t-elle avec un ton désespéré. Mister Jolis-fesse a hurlé comme une otarie électrocutée et m'a jeté son bouclier quand je me suis téléportée dans sa chambre.

– Et Clint et Natasha ?

– Z'étaient dans le même lit. Répondit Enma en ricanant. Je voulais les rejoindre mais le moineau m'a balancer les couteaux que la jolie rousse cache sous son matelas.

– Donc t'es venu dans mon lit ?

– Ben ouais, j'aime pas dormir toute seule.

Tony inspira et expira à fond. Il regarda son réveil et constata qu'il n'était que huit heure. Pour lui, il était bien trop tôt pour se lever et Enma ne devait pas partir avant cet après-midi. Tony regarda Enma qui s'étalait de plus en plus en version étoile de mer sur son lit. La jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir lui sauter dessus et semblait plus d'humeur câline que violeuse en série.

– T'es chiante, tu sais ?

– Yep.

– Ca te dit de regarder un Disney ?

– Yeah ! S'exclama Enma avec un grand sourire.

Tony remonta un peu son oreiller et se redressa avant de demander à Jarvis de choisir un Disney dans la banque de donnée cinéma qu'il possédait. Le brun du retenir un sursaut quand Enma se cala contre lui, et il la surveilla du coin de l'œil : mais l'Asgardienne était à nouveau fasciné par la télé. L'Iron Man se détendit et profita à son tour de _Kuzco : l'empereur mégalo ( _« Hey mais c'est toi en fait ! » « La ferme Enma... » « Tu t'es déjà fait transformer en lama ? » « … Je te balance dehors si tu te tais pas »_)._

Enma était assez fréquentable, finalement.

Du coup, Tony et elle rejoignirent ensemble la salle à manger où tout le monde entamait le petit-déjeuner. A en juger par le regard accusateur que tous les Avengers posaient sur Tony, ils pensaient que le brun avait fait des choses nettement moins catholiques que de regarder un Disney avec Enma. Tony retint un ricanement et décida de ne pas les détromper. Et dès que l'un d'eux ferait mine de lui faire la leçon, il se mettrait à s'indigner comme la vivante incarnation de la vertu outragée, et il les ferait culpabiliser. Enfin, il ferait culpabiliser Steve : les autres étaient bien trop blasés pour se laisser prendre.

Enma, elle, complètement insensible à l'atmosphère lourde d'accusation, se laissa tomber sur la chaise entre Loki et Steve (ce dernier se décala précipitamment), et déclara comme si c'était parfaitement sensé :

– Loki, tu serais un lama trop cool.

– Je t'ai déjà dis que j'avais arrêté les métamorphose animales, la rembarra le sorcier sans lever les yeux de son café.

– Ah oui je me souviens, rigola Enma en se servant en croissants.

Elle et Thor échangèrent un large sourire, comme de vieux copains échangeant une _private joke_, tandis que Loki se renfrognait. Les Avengers décidèrent sagement de ne pas poser de question.

– Donc ! s'exclama Enma qui décidément ne pouvait pas la boucler deux minutes. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

– J'en sais rien à mais dix-huit heures tu rentres sur ta planète, l'informa Clint. Et l'autre mégalo aussi.

– Arrête de ruiner mon fun. Eh, on pourrait refaire ce truc de soirée mousse…

– Non.

– … Ou essayer de piquer Banner avec des trucs pointus…

– Non !

– Dessiner des scènes porno sur les murs…

– NON.

– … Vandaliser la bagnole du chauve avec un seul œil ?

– NON !

– Rah vous êtes chiants, s'énerva Enma. On s'emmerde avec vous !

– C'est ta faute, à toi et à tes idées débiles ! répliqua aussitôt Thor.

– Eh, je n'ai pas le monopole de la connerie.

– Parfois on se pose la question, marmonna Bruce depuis son coin de la table.

– Nan mais JARVIS m'a un peu parlé de votre monde cette nuit…

– Ah parce qu'en plus tu dragues JARVIS ?! s'étouffa Tony.

– Non mais j'arrivais pas à dormir et Loki me faisait la gueule alors j'ai papoté avec ton robot vu que c'est le seul qui veux m'adresser la parole, et au bout d'un moment ça a réveillé Loki et il m'a foutu dehors. Pourquoi tu me faisais la gueule déjà, mon chou ?

– … J'avais sûrement une bonne raison, marmonna l'Asgardien.

– Enfin bref, repris Enma. Vous avez tellement de conneries dans votre monde, c'est hallucinant. Et je me suis renseignée sur vos sex-toys et ils sont primitifs !

– Vraiment ? fit Tony d'un air intéressé en se penchant vers elle.

Du coup il se prit un coup de talon par Natasha. Enma, elle, continuait avec vigueur :

– Et vous avez même une religion qui incite les gens à la monogamie ! Si ça c'est pas la lose totale !

Steve, qui commençait à en avoir par-dessus les oreilles, ouvrit la bouche pour protester : mais déjà Enma enchaînait :

– Enfin, heureusement vous avez quelques malins dans ce tas d'attardés. Il y a un mec de génie qui a écrit ce que vous appelez le Kâma-Sûtra…

– Oh misère, gémit Bruce en posant son front contre la table.

– Et il ne faut pas oublier que c'est à Midgard qu'à été inventé la fellation, continua Enma avec l'exaltation d'un prof passionné et sans remarquer que tous les Avengers la fixaient avec épouvante. Et franchement, ce mec, ou cette fille, woah, JE M'INCLINE ! Je veux dire, quand même, faut pas être n'importe qui ! Quel genre de personne se lève un matin et se dit "tiens, aujourd'hui je vais sucer un pénis" ?

– Toi, grogna Loki.

– Certes, fit modestement son amie. Mais ce petit futé est arrivé avant moi, alors…

– Pourquoi tu en parles au masculin ? fit Thor avec curiosité. Ça pourrait être une fille.

– Oh, aller, _sucer un pénis_. C'est forcément une idée de mec !

A ce point de la conversation, Steve semblait au bord de l'hyperventilation, Clint et Natasha étaient tous les deux rouges et tressaillant de rire contenu, Tony avait l'air mi-horrifié mi-songeur, et Bruce semblait plongé dans une transe de yoga.

– Enfin bref, reprit Enma. Du coup comment on meuble la journée, vu que vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour ?

– On pourrait faire un jeu de société ? proposa faiblement Steve.

– … C'est un nom de code pour parler d'une orgie ?

Steve poussa un grognement de découragement, et Loki se dévoua pour sermonner l'Asgardienne d'un ton sévère :

– La vie ne tourne pas autour du sexe. La tienne peut-être mais pas la nôtre, alors soit gentille et fais un jeu qui n'implique pas un degré de nudité quelconque.

– Pas jeu de société. Fit Natasha d'un ton sévère. Je pense qu'on a suffisamment attendue et il est grand temps que vous repartiez sur Asgard.

Enma fit la moue, se demandant pourquoi la belle rousse voulait déjà là voir partir. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle avait interrompue la partie de jambes en l'air qu'elle avait avec le moineau ? Monde injuste, tout se serait réglé à l'amiable si elle avait pus les rejoindre. Banner ne put qu'hocher la tête tout comme Steve qui en avait assez des sous-entendus porno d'Enma. Oui il avait fait l'armée et il en avait entendu des vertes et des pas murs... Mais la magicienne était plus tordue et excentrique. Et elle, il savait que ce n'était pas que des mots et qu'elle était parfaitement capable de mettre ses paroles en action.

Ce que Steve ne voulait absolument pas.

– Donc vous nous foutez dehors ? Demanda Loki en grognant, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de se faire remettre en prison tout de suite.

– Vu que l'Agent Romanov a l'air décidé de vous voir déguerpir, qui-suis-je pour m'interposer ? Fit Tony de façon exagéré.

– Le propriétaire de cette foutue tour ?

– Cette femme pourrait me tuer avec ses sourcils, tu penses pas que je vais risquer mon cul pour vous ?

– Vous marquez un point. Répondit finalement Loki en haussant les épaules.

– Mon dieu, on voit qui porte vraiment la culotte dans votre équipe. Cru bon de dire Enma.

– Dame Romanov est une puissante guerrière. Approuva Thor.

Après tout, c'était elle qui avait réussis à refermer le portail pour que l'invasion des Chitauris prenne fin.

– Dites pas ça, elle va avoir un égo de la taille du Texas.

– Il ne battra jamais le vote qui est de la taille de la Russie Stark. Rétorqua Natasha avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Dis-toi que je fais honneur à ta patrie d'origine ! répliqua le milliardaire.

– Quoiqu'il en soit. Finit par intervenir Banner qui avait juste envie de retourner se terrer dans son laboratoire. C'est l'heure de partir maintenant.

– Oh mon chaton, tu veux vraiment plus me voir ou quoi ? Minauda Enma avec de fausses larmes plein les yeux.

Elle s'approcha de Banner, bien décidé à lui faire un câlin mais le brun fit un bon en arrière pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

– Reviens chaton ! S'exclama Enma.

Mais Thor l'attrapa au vol et la jeta par dessus son épaule comme un sac à patate. Enma battit des pieds et essaya de s'échapper de l'emprise du blond.

– Thor ! Lâche moi !

– Non.

– Loki aide moi !

– Non.

– Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide! Continua Enma en faisant un signe vers les Avengers.

– Non. Répondirent-ils avec un synchronisme parfait.

Enma les regarda tous, sauf Thor qui la portait, avec une expression trahie.

– Bouclez vos chambres à double tour, sortez les ceinture de chasteté. Car quand je reviendrais sur Midgard, je vous violerais tous pour me venger.

Steve et Banner blanchirent un peu, Tony se contenta de rire et Natasha et Clint levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps. Loki secoua la tête et il désigna la bais vitré qui donnait sur la cour extérieur de l'étage.

– Bon ben on y va ?

– Non ! Hurla Enma.

– On te demande pas ton avis.

– Je vous déteste. Grommela l'Asgardienne en croisant les bras malgré sa position inconfortable.

Une fois toute la petite bande dehors, Thor salua ses amis, tout en évitant qu'Enma s'agrippa avec les ongles et les dents aux vêtements des autres. Steve avait eut la désagréable sensation de sentir la main d'Enma frôler son dos comme une présence fantomatique maléfique (et accessoirement lubrique). Loki se fit un devoir d'ignorer le monde entier, comme il savait si bien le faire, et se tint en retrait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Tony s'approcha pourtant de lui, les mains dans les poches.

– Alors la diva, on part sans dire au revoir aux copains ?

– Allez vous faire foutre Stark. Répondit calmement Loki en examinant faussement ses ongles.

– Je suis volontaire ! Beugla Enma qui s'agita un bon coup dans les bras de Thor, manquant de mettre un coup de boule à Clint qui passait au même moment.

– Mais embarquez cette folle. Supplia Steve, en se passant une main sur le visage, complètement crevé.

Thor hocha la tête et agrippa le poignet de Loki pour que celui-ci reste près de lui. Le sorcier grommela pour la forme mais se laissa faire. Il dû cependant reculer la tête de vingt bon centimètre quand Enma de lui lécher la joue pour soit disant lui souhaiter bon voyage. Le blond appela ensuite Heimdall et il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour que le portail s'ouvre sur eux. Les Asgardiens disparurent dans un tourbillon de lumière non sans qu'Enma ne hurle une dernière fois :

– C'était super mais la prochaine fois, ON BAISE !

– Doux Jésus, cette fille est cinglée. Soupira Bruce en nettoyant ses lunettes avec un bout de sa chemise.

– Moi j'espère surtout qu'ils vont empêcher Loki de revenir. Fit Clint avec un haussement d'épaule.

– Putain ! S'exclama soudain Tony. Ils m'ont salopé mon sol avec leur connerie de portail !

Le milliardaire tenta de gratter du bout du pied le dessin noir fait par terre mais c'était bien incrusté et Tony ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour le faire disparaître.

– Pfff... Ben vous savez quoi ? Moi je vais aller me mater un Disney.

Les autres s'entre-regardèrent et comme l'idée de Tony ne semblait pas mauvaise au vu des derniers jours complètement surréaliste. Clint et Steve choisirent le film tandis que Banner faisait du pop-corn et Tony vidait littéralement le placard de toutes les sucreries et gâteaux possible. Natasha, elle, envoya plusieurs messages pour signaler que les Asgardiens étaient partis mais aussi que TOUS les Avengers seraient indisponible pour le reste de la journée. Ils avaient tous du supporter Enma alors aujourd'hui, c'était congé !

– Vous croyez qu'Enma va finir en prison pour avoir fait sortir Loki ? Demanda Clint en se calant dans le canapé.

– Ben si c'est le cas et qu'ils lui bloquent sa magie, au moins on sera tranquille. Fit Steve qui comptait beaucoup mais alors beaucoup là dessus.

– Mouais ça serait cool. Répondit Barton alors que JARVIS lançait _Rebelle _( ce qui lui valut un _« J'ai toujours su que tu avais l'âme d'une rouquine au tempérament de feu Barton »_ « _L__a ferme Stark ou je vous plante une flèche dans l'oeil _».).

– En tout cas, on risque pas de les revoir tout de suite. Conclu Tony.

**oOoOoOo**

– Donc... Tu nous ramènes tous les deux à ton père ? Demanda Enma qui marchait maintenant à côté de Thor.

– Tu as quand même commis un acte de trahison Enma.

– Si tu ne te fais pas exécuter, c'est directe la case prison pour un bon millénaire. Fit Loki d'un ton maussade.

Il faut dire que l'idée de retourner se tourner les pouces dans sa cellule ne l'enchantait guerre.

– On sera peut-être voisin de cellule ! S'exclama joyeusement la magicienne.

– Plutôt crever que d'avoir à te supporter 24H/24 !

– Tu me blesses mon chou !

– Loki, ne soit pas si méchant avec elle.

– Mais elle est chiante !

A ça, Thor ne pouvait qu'hocher la tête. Oui, l'Asgardienne était chiante, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient presque devant les portes de la ville, Enma s'arrêta net. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et secoua théâtralement la tête.

– Bon mes canards, c'est pas que la perspective d'être enfermée pour un temps indéterminé sans possibilité de m'envoyer en l'air m'effraie... Qu'est-ce que je dis, la perspective de ne pas pouvoir baiser m'horrifie à un point pas possible mais...

– Enma abrège. Coupa Loki qui avait déjà compris où Enma voulait en venir au contraire de Thor qui semblait avoir perdu le fils dans les babillages de la magicienne.

Enma lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de reprendre :

– Bref tout ça pour dire que c'était très cool, Loki-chou, je reviendrais quand la situation sera plus sure pour moi mais là, je me casse ! A la revoyure !

L'Asgardienne attrapa alors soudain Loki et lui planta un baiser sonore sur les lèvres avant d'en faire de même à Thor qui fut trop surprit pour réagir immédiatement. Les mains d'Enma s'illuminèrent de bleue un instant et la jeune femme claqua des doigts.

– Enma non ! S'écria Thor.

Mais c'était trop tard, la magicienne s'étant déjà téléporté hors de leur vue. Loki savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin et il était fort probable qu'Enma soit apparue dans un coin de la cité basse. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elle trouve un moyen de partir pour Vanheim ou qu'elle prenne une potion pour changer son apparence. Bref, Enma avait tranquillement prit la poudre des scampettes et ça, ça allait sacrément faire enrager Odin. Pas que quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à foutre d'ailleurs...

– Elle est pas possible. Grommela Thor en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

– C'est Enma. Déclara Loki sur le ton de l'évidence.

– Bon ben... On y va ?

Le brun soupira mais pour une fois, l'air de gentil labrador de son frère adoptif ne l'agaça pas tant que ça. Surement parce qu'il avait dû supporter Enma pendant quasiment une semaine.

– Allons y. Fit Loki avec un hochement de tête.

~FIN~

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review au passage, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Encore une fois merci ! See you !


End file.
